Sam's 100 Date
by Dsman
Summary: Sam is going on a date every night hoping to find that special someone and at the end she will learn more about her self. Violence and language
1. Chapter 1 Bert

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies. Also this story is meant to be 100 Chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam do you remember borrowing my read high heels and saying I owe you?" asked Clover.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes why?" asked Sam slightly worried and confused.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well my date Mando is bringing his friend and we want to make it a double date and seeing as you are not dating it would you mind doing it?" asked Clover.<p>

* * *

><p>"What about Alex?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's out with her boyfriend Doug at her parents" said Clover.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why can't you ask Mandy or Mindy?" asked Sam not wanting to go out.<p>

* * *

><p>"They are both on dates with their boyfriends which again you don't have" said Clover.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fine whats his name?" asked Sam defeated.<p>

* * *

><p>"His name is Bert and we are going to Sakura's steak house (real place) and we are meeting them there" explained Clover.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam went into her room and started changing soon she was done and got into Clovers car and zoomed past all the green lights and got there with time to spear. They parked and went in and Clover said to the waiter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Saintinhemir table"<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh so you are his lovely date please go ahead" said the waiter.<p>

* * *

><p>Clover walked past to find their dates but when Sam tried to walk past the waiter stopped her.<p>

* * *

><p>"You the double date blind date?" asked the waiter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes why?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>" You should have said no" said the waiter.<p>

* * *

><p>"I owed her and she used the fact that I don't have a boyfriend against me" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>The waiter shook his head and said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel bad for you and your so going to regret this"<p>

* * *

><p>Sam gulped because normally people said that only when the situation was really bad. Sam walked to the table and saw her date a man with a dirty pony tail, a vest with stains and a gray shirt that used to be white with large stains, he had on ripped, mud encrusted, stained pants, he smelled like skunk, must, and rotting vegetables. Sam was not happy but she sat down and said Hi. Bert turned to Mando and Sam could tell he was complaining about her. Clover kissed Mando on the lips which to Sam seemed kinda fast since this was only the second date. Bert was reading the menu but Sam could see that his glass had really dirty fingerprints , his teeth were yellow, and his breatlh smelled like something died in his mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>Clover and Mando were talking and flirting but Bert and Sam were not but they both knew that they should have said no, neither was their type and that Clover and Mando would be over when they got home. The waiter came and took their orders Clover had wine and steak with rice, Mando had wine and a T-bone with a potato, Bert had Mountain Do and Stir fry, Sam had lemonade and a salad with no croûtons or dressing and for desert Clover and Mando shared a Sunday, Bert had a bowl of ice cream with a brownie and Sam had a bowl of fruit after they were finished they waited for the waiter to give them the bill they talked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going with Clover in her car so Sam is going to have to go with Bert" said Mando.<p>

* * *

><p>Bert and Sam already knew why. Mando started looking in his pockets but Clover told him not to worry she has some in the car. Soon they payed the bill and then went out to the cars Sam walked with Bert to his truck which looked dirty but when she saw the inside she almost lost it inside was were stains from soda, food, and many other things and the smell was horrible and the bed of the truck was worse then the front because there were piles of stuff that Sam did not even want to know of and around the front of the car was fresh liquid, broken bottles ,and cans all on the floor and many other things. Bert started lying down napkins on the seat that Sam would be sitting on. Bert told her to get in and asked her where she wanted to go and when she got home she took three showers and did the same to her clothes after that she started studying but fell asleep and woke up at 3:30 when the door opened and then closed it was Clover who had walked in. Her hair was a mess, she was covered in sweat, smelled of must and Male Cologne, she was wearing a large coat carrying her shoes, bra, panties and her dress.<p>

* * *

><p>"Had fun?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"I sure did" said Clover.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you still dating Mando?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't know" said Clover.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" asked Sam.<p>

"To tired to put them on" said Clover

* * *

><p>She walked past Sam and went into her room first taking a shower then going to bed. Ever since the girls got into college Clover had been going out with so many guys and coming back so late that it was now called the Clover Time. Sam was unhappy with all this since every guy knew were and how to find Clover and every one knew that Sam and Alex traveled with her but everyone knew that Alex was in a relationship with Doug and everyone who saw them knew that one day they would be married soon as for Sam well they all knew that she rarely dated and that she had no boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam no longer ate pork but she still ate chicken, fish, and beef though the chicken would be in her salads, she still had long red hair but but it was now mixed with some green and white stripes but not on purpose it was due to some missions where for once she was able to get out of being mind controlled thus the white and the green was form when she was hit with and cured of large amounts of nuclear energy. She had gone on so many missions alone now that she was called the Lone spy and was sometimes purposely sent on mission by her self and so now the FBI and the CIA wanted her once she was done with college and she was able to see it but her friends not so much but Clover and Alex were slowly leaving W.h.o.o.p and only she saw that.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Moe

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies. Each chapter will have a guy name.**

* * *

><p>"Yes his breath was that disgusting" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I'm glad you still went out and helped a friend" said Sam's mom over the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"His car had cockroaches it was awful and I will not be helping Clover with double dates any more" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well how about the neighbor Moe he has been cutting the grass for us and he's a nice guy" said Sam's mom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Mom why!"<strong> Sam said complaining.

* * *

><p>"Please sweet heart just do it all you do is study you don't have a boyfriend and you don't get out as much as Alex or Clover" said Sam's mom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fine where do you want me to meet him and what time?" asked Sam defeated.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hold on he's right here" said Sam's mom.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Sam's mom told her to meet him at Olive Garden at 9:30. Sam could here her dad talking to him and then her mom hung up. Sam walked into her room and started picking out her clothes after that she got into the shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, cleaned her ears, she then got got dressed which was a green dress,and a green sweater. Sam sighed in defeat she had no one to drive her her but she did have a license but she never got a car, Clover had a convertible,a nd Alex had a van so Sam called Jerry who was glad to send her a ride since she was a very good agent.<p>

* * *

><p>When she got there Moe was standing at the door of the restaurant so she walked over and introduced her self and he did the same they went in and Moe told the waiter his last name and they were taken to a table where Moe ordered mozzarella sticks, a bacon burger, with a root beer while Sam had a salad with chicken, no lettuce but spinach, cranberries, raisins, fat free vignette dressing,no croûtons and to drink green apple lemonade.(<em>the salad was from Uno's and the lemonade was from I-Hop<em>) When Moe went to the bathroom Sam noticed something colorful in Moe's coat pocket that had got her attention so she reached in and pulled out condoms which she dropped back in and got back into her seat Moe came back sat down and started eating when he noticed Sam's expression.

* * *

><p>"What you OK something wrong?" asked Moe who truly did not care.<p>

* * *

><p>"Left coat pocket" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>When Moe checked it he realized what she was talking about.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you have those?" asked Sam angrily.<p>

* * *

><p>"In case I get lucky" said Moe shrugging it off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"In case you get lucky so what you think that I'm easy that your going to get some later?"<strong> asked Sam close to yelling.

* * *

><p>"Well kinda you are on a date with me using my money" said Moe not even thinking about the trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>"No my mom asked me to go out with you tonight and1 this is the first date 2 I'm not easy and 3 your a pig I'm leaving" said Sam and as she got up to leave Moe grabed her arm pulling her back.<p>

* * *

><p>"You better to as your told girl" said Moe.<p>

* * *

><p>Aat that point Sam beat him up and the people called the cops on him. Sam left and went home and when she got there she got into the shower then dried off and got into her pajamas no dared ask her how her night went since she was angry and she tended to be very ruthless when she gets angry and what no one but W.h.o.o.p and other government agencies knew is that due to failed mind control and experimental drugs forced into her system by super criminals and scientist nut job types when Alex and Clover had either skipped the mission or were knocked out at the time so not even they knew the true reason behind her uncontrollable moments of anger.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Edger

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies. Each chapter will have a guy name.**

* * *

><p>"Ah so that's what happened I should have known this would have happened"said Sam's dad.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad why is it you and mom want me to date so bad?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Honey look I just want you to be happy I don't care if that means your a lesbian what ever makes you happy do it" said Sam's Dad.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pretty brave for you dad to say that is mom not home at all is she?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"No no she is not so any thing I do now I won't get in trouble for since she can't prove it" said Sam's dad.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and her dad both started laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"OK how about this my rich friend has a son and they are British so they were brought up to respect women so how about it?" asked Sam's dad.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whats his name?" asked Sam curious.<p>

* * *

><p>"Edger I think" said her dad.<p>

* * *

><p>"OK tell him to meet me at TGI Friday's at 9:30" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"OK sure but I'll call first to tell you what his answer was" said her father.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh right thanks dad I love you" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Love you to lightning bug" said her father.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam hung up the phone and got into her jogging outfit and went for a run with some other people at the collage who also did this. Sam started talking to a guy named Clark who after a while asked her if she wanted to join the study group he was in when he stopped at a water fountain along with some girl named Ema who had blueish green hair and those creepy blue eyes that make you feel as if your frozen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Ema this is Sam I was just asking her if she wanted to join the study group" said Clark.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh are you guys dating?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Clark and Ema looked at each and simultaneously burst out laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"No I'm gay Clark is straight though" said Ema.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"No worrier's it's fine I don't hold grudges" said Ema.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh crud were about to get W.h.o." said Clark.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait your W.h.o.o.p agents" said Sam closing her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes we are we got a letter that said we would meet another agent today" said Ema who started holding her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam had gotten the letter as well. The water fountain grew larger and swallowed them sending them down some tubes and they crashed into a wheelchair bound agent who was wearing a oxygen mask.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ruby have you met Sam?" asked Clark.<p>

* * *

><p>"No but I have read her files and it was filled with some very interesting things" said Ruby.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey wheres Sam and Ema I can't see them" said Clark.<p>

* * *

><p>"They are crushed under me locked into a deep and passionate kiss that Sam is freaking out about and Ema is loving" said Ruby laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shut it up or I'll hurt you"<strong> said Sam.

* * *

><p>"Oh how I wish but sadly no though Sam is hot but to bad she's straight" said Ema.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Shut it up or I'll hurt you"<strong> repeated Sam more fiercely.

* * *

><p>"That was also in her file" said Ruby.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sweetie I was only playing" said Ema.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but I can't help it hen people hit on me I just want to hurt them and when do we get to the bottom?" askedsaid Sam.

* * *

><p>"In about three minutes and I should also tell you guys what's on her papers other then her name" said Ruby.<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually after falling for the last 7 minutes they landed on a very soft and plush couch. At the main desk there was a women with a Glades over her like in Jerry's office and the women never looked up the paper she was reading.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry Sam Jerry's not here so you need to go up to the 5th floor and meet with Jim he will send you on your mission which is a solo mission and even if it was not you would only have back up from my team here as your teammates are other wise occupied Clover is the back of her car with a Asian male and African American male(Sam rolled her eyes with disgust) as for Alex well Doug is proposing to her as we speak" explained the women.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good for Alex it was expected but Jerry owes me $30" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam if you want or ever need a car to keep W.h.o.o.p can give you one made just for you" said the women.<p>

* * *

><p>"No thanks I'm good" said Sam leaving the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"That girl need to learn how to have and going on these dates aren't it" said the women.<p>

* * *

><p>"I asked her if she wanted to join our study group but she never answered as she was still in thought when you called" said Clark.<p>

* * *

><p>"She does enough studying on her own but yes that would be good for her" said the women who then gave them the details of their mission.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Knock! Knock!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on in Sam and yes I am Jim" said the man at the desk. Sam shook his hand and sat down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Believe it or not but the man you about to go on a date with tonight is a drug lord a very powerful drug lord who is very good at hiding his connections and deals and thats why in that many long months we have fail in tracking him down on this stuff" said Jim.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not sleeping with him that's Clover's part" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"You don't have to besides he does not date current buyers" said Jim.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh would you look at that a super slut and a user" said Sam with venom on her voice.<p>

* * *

><p>"Also since your not a buyer and your father is the one setting up the date Edger would not want to be rude and neither would he want to lose out on a possible potential buyer" said Jim.<p>

* * *

><p>"Great I get to talk about sex and drugs all night what a fun evening" said Sam sarcastically.<p>

* * *

><p>"Actually no this man is very careful he will try to get you alone in your car after dinner to talk to you and he will bring samples to get you hooked and when he does ask you about it we need you to say this Won't drugs fry my brain? And then we will do the bust taking him down so do you have any questions?" asked Jim giving her the gadgets she would be using.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah one if Clovers a user why is she not in jail or something?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Because we made a deal with her she can do all the blasted drugs she wants and no law enforcement would ever stop her or arrest her as long as she rat out buyers,sellers,and other users sometimes there are a few of us who regret that decision and just can't wait till the day we remove all W.h.o.o.p memories from her blond slutty little head also we might to the same to Alex if she wants them gone" explained Jim.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Sam got her stuff and sat back down a large tube came down and sucked her into the air and back out of the drinking fountain and she landed on the ground witch was soft but then out of the fountain came Ruby in her wheelchair screaming,Clark who had a crash bag and Ema who landed on Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well isn't this a nice place to land and it has such beautiful eyes" laughed Ema.<p>

* * *

><p>"Glad your having fun now get off of me I think you broke a rib" said Sam<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh hush your fine there's not a thing wrong with you oh and thank you for the mission" said Ruby who was sarcastic about the last part.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" asked Sam<p>

* * *

><p>"We are your back up Ms Lone spy" said Clark<p>

* * *

><p>"Could have told us together that I'm about to go out on a date with a drug lord that I have to allow to give me drugs and dinner" said Sam sarcastically.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah that pretty much covers the mission also they should make W.h.o.o.p pick ups wheelchair accessible" said Ruby.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah they really should" said Ema.<p>

* * *

><p>They all started laughing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah so you are the Samantha I heard so much about your fathers description fails to bring you justice" said Edger obviously trying to smooth talk Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes that's me thanks for meeting me on my terms Edger" said Sam giving off a lost and desperate voice that made Edger smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edgers thoughts<strong>_.(greedy)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Good she'll be that much easier to get hooked"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's thoughts.(<strong>_determined)_

* * *

><p><em>"Good now he will spill much quicker"<em>

* * *

><p>"My father always said treat the women right and she'll love you forever" said Edger.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe it's true maybe not you just have to find out" said Sam flipping her hair.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edgers thoughts<strong>_.(lust)_

* * *

><p>"<em>She's ready for some action maybe once I get her hooked and had my take I will sell her"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's thoughts<strong>_.(angry)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Someone better reminded me to cut my hair I just did a freaking Clover move"<em>

* * *

><p>They went in and had a nice dinner they talked about their school, family, friends, jobs, and love life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's thoughts<strong>_.(hurt)_

* * *

><p><em>"He just wants to ruin all that so he will offer me drugs later for sure"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edgers thoughts<strong>_.(in love)_

* * *

><p><em>"I have to have her first I'll give her the drugs she wants them I know it but I won't allow anyone else to have her"<em>

* * *

><p>They paid the bill and went out side to their cars.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam can we sit inside the car and talk?" asked Edger.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sure but nothing fast I have pepper spray!" laughed Sam getting into her car turning it on and driving over to the street.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you ever thought about using drugs like coke or weed?" asked Edger.<p>

* * *

><p>"No why have you?" asked Sam innocently.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes I have and I'm curious would you like to try some I have some on me also it would make sex all that more exciting" said Edger.<p>

* * *

><p>"But won't drugs fry my brain?" asked Sam sounding confused.<p>

* * *

><p>A cop was sent out to knock on the window of the car..<p>

* * *

><p>"No you to smart for that to happen" said Edger going in for a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Knock! Knock!.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the cop (who Sam thanked in her head for coming when he did because she did not want to kiss Edger) so she rolled the window.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes officer something wrong?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"This car has been parked here for half an hour and your not aloud to park here" said the cop.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh thank you officer we'll move" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey wait son please get out of the car real quick and put your hands on the hood of the car you to young lady" said the cop.<p>

* * *

><p>They both did as they were asked but Edger was more reluctant but eventually got out the cop patted Sam down first and even though it a standard thing for cops to do the cop touching Sam clearly made Edger mad.<p>

* * *

><p>"The others will be here soon to bail you out" the cop whispered this to Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't you touch my girl she's not for scum like you!" shouted a enraged Edger.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Edger was calm the cop went over and started searching Edger and found some drugs calling in back up which was intercepted by undercover agents who pulled out of nowhere.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir my name is Special Agent Fry and this is Special Agent Wonder we have been following this man for months trying to pin him for drug use,possession,and distribution we just needed evidence which you sir just so kindly found for us and we thank you" said Clark.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your welcome but what about the girl she was here to?" asked the fake cop to the fake agents who gave Edger to the real FBI.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam I love you wait for me I'll stay true to you" yelled Edger as he was carted away.<p>

* * *

><p>When Edger and the real FBI were gone the cop,Clark,and Ema took of their disguises and Ruby came out of the truck.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did he really just fall in love with me and ask me to wait for him?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"He sure did do you produce some kind of hormone that makes human males fall in love with you" asked Ruby.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not that I know of also I'm going home for the night oh and call me the next time you guys have a study session" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can't wait to see more of me uh" laughed Ema.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry not a lesbian" laughed Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh well" said Ema.<p>

* * *

><p>If you guys think this chapter is easier to read please tell me so that way I can fix all my stories. Chapter 4 has Alex in it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Steven

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies. Each chapter will have a guy name.**

**1 Month later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ring! Ring!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam looked up from her bed having been asleep and answered the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who is this and what do you want?" asked Sam in a tone of voice that let the person know you just woke her up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam it's me Alex I was calling to let you know as one of my bride maids you need to get a dress and you need a date I can't have a bride maid at the children's table or at the womens table my parents and Doug's dad are old fashioned about that and they would make you sit there" explained Alex.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll get on that whens the wedding again on and by the way I have the dress" said Sam<p>

* * *

><p>"This weekend, but I was mainly calling to check to see if you got the dress but you got that so you just need to show up, oh and I have a date for you, please say yes, his name is Steven he is Doug's brother,oh and he is a military surgeon" said Alex gleefully.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fine but don't expect any kissy goo goo stuff" said Sam who wanted to go back to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah he's not excited about it either and like you we gave him a picture,by the way I want you guys together for every photo,every dance and no one else understand,I mean it I'm serous" said Alex.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going back to bed now" said Sam hanging up the phone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beep! Beep! Beep<strong> and that was Sam's alarm clock which meant it was time for school. Sam got up took a shower, ate some oatmeal squares for breakfast, and went to school no longer a high schooler but a soon to be college junior but right now only a sophomore and went to each and every class all week until Saturday which was the big day when Alex and all her bridesmaids were picked up and dropped of at the church were they got ready for the wedding after Sam got into her dress Alex sent her to find her date Steven since Sam was not very good with makeup like Clover or Rebeca who was doing the makeup for her. Sam looked at the picture and everyone she went by she said hello to, Doug, Alex parents, some random people, and Jerry who had a good cover story until she finally found Steven.

* * *

><p>"Great so now we meet what do we do now?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"You did notice I was trying to avoid you right?" asked Steven.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh I know and thanks for trying but this had to happen or Alex would have made us miserable" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"You don't have to tell me twice I said no the three times she asked and then she bet me she could beat me in any sport and so I choose the sport I was best in and she beat me" explained Steven.<p>

* * *

><p>"You lost a bet to her but with me she went and blackmailed me into coming to this wedding let alone being a bridesmaid" said Sam<p>

* * *

><p>"Key listen up I have girlfriend to whom I am very loyal to I told her what is going on here and she trust me and I have no intention of ever losing that trust so don't try anything or you will regret it" said Steven.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't worry I'm not like Clover or any other stereotypical blond besides I don't like being forced on dates" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cool let's go let the bride and groom know we met so they won't bag on us" said Steven.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is going to be a long night" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Steven nodded his head. Just like Alex asked Sam and Steven danced together and were in every picture together and just to please the newly weds they even sat and ate together the wedding went off with out a hitch and Alex was blushing the entire time and she looked very good in her wedding dress and Doug in his Tux and wedding gift bags were passed out the party lasted until to midnight and the stroke of midnight Alex and Doug got in their just married car and drove off to get to their place where they would pack for their honeymoon while Sam,Steven, and the families of the bride and groom cleaned up Clover had left a while ago with some other people who mostly were male heading to another party to do god knows what but from what Clover had told and what Sam could understand there would be sex and drugs such as coke,weed,and meth and it would be a very wild party to which Clover would not be home from for at least 2 days<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Don

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies. Each chapter will have a guy name.**

* * *

><p>Sam was walking down the hall when she heard some people talking it was a few members of the football team and two of them had girlfriends with them who were also the meanest things to ever be seen and one of the football members a guy named Don was talking about his sexual prowess and hitting on every girl that walked past.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam why don't you,me and Clover all have a threesome" laughed Don as he slapped at her butt which for Sam was the last straw because Don always made sexual jokes about her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry Don but I'm pretty sure gay men don't date or sleep with women" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped to watch even some some of the professors and the girls really wanted to see him torn down from his pedestal.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh shut up you %#$&amp;" said Don.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can avoid it all you want but you will just hurt you self if you continue to hide behind this mask" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not gay I have a girlfriend" said Don defensively.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is she I've never seen her and most the time your right here hitting on every girl that walks past always with football players as company but they bring their girlfriends so where on earth is yours?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"At a different college of course" said Don.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you have any proof of that?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Aah yes this watch right here" said Don showing of his new and clearly expensive watch.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wrong I was there yesterday when your dad brought it in I saw the engraving when I walked past" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I have slept with plenty of women but you have not been with any man so you must be a lesbian" said Don.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was looking at Sam for her reaction and her response to the question.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh I see your using a avoidance measure by pinning everything on me but I know this the day of the big game Clover,Mandy,and Mindy had given the football players with out girlfriends some extra encouragement but they said even when all three asked you if you wanted some you said no and Clover said that you didn't get big off the girls being naked but you did when the guys started undressing so do you want to explain that or should I just say the basic definition and besides none of the girls you have talked about have ever slept with you so do you have anything to say?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fine you think that but why don't we go out tonight to the Bermuda Bar?" asked Don.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was watching Sam for her response and Sam knew if she said no everyone would think she was a lesbian,he would also be a laughing stock,and her attack would backfire. Don had a smug look on his face believing she would back down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you have directions to the Bermuda Bar?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"So the rumors are true you really don't get out much the Bermuda Bar is next to the cafeteria and the ice cream parlor" laughed Don.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam looked around and everyone was nodding their heads and some of the girls showed her pictures.<p>

* * *

><p>"OK what time do you want to meet there?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"10:30 good for you hot lips?" asked Don.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fine with me but there will be no sex" said Sam<p>

* * *

><p>"But then how will we know if either of us is straight" said Don smugly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't push it I'm already going out with you not I'm not the type to put out ever and besides this is only the first date of many" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"OK fine you win you want the truth I'm gay I've always been gay you win OK is there anything else you could possibly want from me!" yelled Don.<p>

* * *

><p>"Feel better now?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know what I really do so I have something to say Joe I'm quitting the team" said Don proudly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cool with us your not a very good player any way and we decided to kick you of the team next week if we lost another game" said Joe.<p>

* * *

><p>Don got a odd look on his face then he turned and walked away laughing Sam was about to go to class when she heard Don yell.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam we sill have that date tonight see ya later"<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone started laughing and Sam kind of embarrassed put her face in her hands moaning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming Sam the truth is that this is now a study date so lets go back to my place and I can make some...OK fine go home this was unfair and I already said I was gay but tell me the truth are you a lesbian?" asked Don.<p>

* * *

><p>"No and good night" said Sam leaving.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Zeek

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies. Each chapter will have a guy name.**

* * *

><p>"Samantha there you are I have been looking all over for you" said Professor Hardburn"<p>

* * *

><p>"For me may I ask why?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Because I have a student named Zeek who could really benefit from being tutored by someone like you by that I mean someone smart,reliable and not on drugs so would you please do it?" asked Professor Hardburn.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sure where do you want me to meet him?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"In my office to meet then I'll lock you both in a classroom together your a good girl so I know for a fact that there would be no hanky panky" said Professor Hardburn.<p>

* * *

><p>"Only studying nothing like that should happen besides study dates aren't real dates" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh I almost forgot he said he would pay it's $5 an hour" said Professor Hardburn.<p>

* * *

><p>"OK cool at least I'm getting paid for my brains" laughed Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Hardburn was laughing as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey my name is Sam and I guess I'll be you tutor for the evening" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cool my name's Zeek and I will be the guy paying double for school" laughed Zeek.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Professor Hardburn shared a look because it was a very sad and pitiful joke. Professor Hardburn took them to the class then told them she would lock the door and that she would be back in three hours to check on them and as she left locked the door behind her. Sam and Zeek got to work<p>

* * *

><p>"OK to get 'college level stuff' you need 'college level stuff' so do you understand this so far?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait does 'college level stuff' go into 'college level stuff' and do you put 'college level stuff' over to the left" asked Zeek.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam sighed it was going to be a long night and she started explaining everything. A hour later after Professor Hardburn checked on them and left some snacks and then thats when things got ugly.<p>

* * *

><p>"...and that is why it goes there so anything else?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam turned to look at Zeek who was moving in to kiss her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait stop what on earth are you doing?" demanded Sam<p>

* * *

><p>"What don't you feel the magic if not that then at lest the money I'm using by renting you out for" said Zeek.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam slapped him very hard and with enough force that he almost fell out of his chair.<p>

* * *

><p>"Buddy you only paid for help and you can't buy me for sex" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry it was a stupid thing for me to do heres your money" said Zeek giving Sam her money.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah not even that bad acting will get you any" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I triad and failed see ya another day" said Zeek.<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Hardburn unlocked the door and they left with out looking or speaking to each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next chapter well a guy gets beat up that all I am going to say.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Cody

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies. Each chapter will have a guy name.**

* * *

><p><strong>I needed a chapter people would hate and so this happened I hate this chapter but it is necessary since it happens a lot at colleges at lest as far as I have read.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get off of me you jerk!" yelled a girl.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shut up you slut and give me some you dirty bimbo" said Cody a guy who was rumored to have raped some of the girls at college but no one ever came foreword to speak out about it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey what the hell do you think you are going?" demanded Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh you want some you dirty fire crotch *$^#%!" Cody.<p>

* * *

><p>"I basically told you to leave her alone so leave her alone" said Sam walking closer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like you want me to fill you up!" laughed Cody evilly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like a date with destiny where you get beat up" said Sam<p>

* * *

><p>Sam send a round house kick to Cody's head and then punched him in the stomach. Cody blocked the palm strike Sam sent at his stomach and then he graped her hair pulling her head down punching her in the back of the head and kneeing her in the stomach. Sam stomped on his foot and bit him on the arm and then graped his other arm twisting it and pulling it behind his back smashing him into the wall then graping his head and smashed it into the wall a couple of times until he was unconscious. Sam called the cops who arrested Cody and they took both girls statements. A week later he was on trial and every girl he raped including those who had never been rumors came out sending him yo prison for years.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 James

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies. Each chapter will have a guy name.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam can I ask you a question real quick?" asked James.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is it?" asked Sam confused and worried.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm uh well you see I'm gay and I have never told my father but my mother knows but she does not want me to tell him and this weekend he wants me home for dinner and he also wants me to bring my girlfriend so my parents can meet her which again I'm gay so I don't have one and I was wondering if you would be my fake girlfriend for the next 2 -3 days and on the last day we have a big fight and break up oh and my boyfriend is OK with this so how about you?" asked James.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why me there are other girls who would do it" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah but they have boyfriends or have some nasty rumors about them going around" said James.<p>

* * *

><p>"OK sure I'll do it but if it's going to work we need to make a cover story about how we met and we need to learn things about each other and make up fake nick names and stuff" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days later they had everything in order and a day later they went over to James parents house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Day One.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom,dad,little sis this is my girlfriend Sam" said James.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi my name is Sam I'm his girlfriend I don't eat pork" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is my husband Bob,my daughter Luna,and my name is Merry" said James Mom.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't eat pork?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't eat meat made from pig nor do I eat turkey or duck" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"You eat steak?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes but not bacon" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob took son aside and whispered in is ear,<p>

* * *

><p>"Is your girlfriend some cult loving hippie drug using bimbo?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"No dad Sam is a respectable girl who is in the militarily" said James.<p>

* * *

><p>"What really which branch is she in and how do you know?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"I am not really sure I just saw some stuff in her room when I borrowed notes for physics I saw some stuff like next week they want to see her for an update" said James.<p>

* * *

><p>Which was one of the only true things that would be said this weekend.<p>

* * *

><p>"So Sam what military branch are you in?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" asked Sam confused.<p>

* * *

><p>"I told my dad about the militarily stuff I saw in your room" said James.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh that sort of I joined 3 years ago and they needed someone to watch the presidents kids and be back up to their secret service watchers if necessary and they found out that 5 of use where going to college so they waited till I was ready to go and they sent me paying for me to go and the other 4 but I mainly provide Intel"said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Providing Intel is still important so you joined during your last year of high school correct?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes thats true so I am now currently 20 in a few months I will be 21" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Very interesting so now the bags and the rooms both of you follow me" said Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob took Sam and James to a room and opened the door showing them the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"As you can see neither of the bed in any way are touching and you are right next to my room so anything that happens that should be privet happens I will now and I will punish the both of you" said Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"No problem Sam is saving her self for marriage or something" said James.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam stomped on his foot though it was only what they planed and it was meant for Bob to see the rest of the day went smoothly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two.<strong>

* * *

><p>It started out well but after Sam said Something about Marry's most treasured item it all turned sour since neither could now get along and Sam and James got into a verbal fight(fake).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three. Afternoon Dinner time the breakup.<strong>

* * *

><p>"How dare you say that I have never cheated on you with anyone or anything" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well where were you last Tuesday?" asked James.<p>

* * *

><p>"I was in bed in my dorm room!" yelled Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your always lying to me I want to break up with you when we get back to school!" yelled James.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why not now why later?" demanded Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Because I still have to drive your b&amp;%$# self back" said James<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate you I wish I never met you and I will never speak to you again!"yelled Sam<p>

* * *

><p>"Go ahead I need someone who...You know what Sam I'm tired of this I have to do it" said James.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam looked at him confused because this was not apart of the act.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do what son and what are you tired of?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad I'm gay Sam is not my girlfriend nor has she ever been and this argument was just a show for you and everything we said about each other was fake the only real things were the things you already knew about me and as for Sam the militarily thing and her diet were real and my boyfriends name is Wally" said James finally feeling free.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cool now I can stop pretending to actually know you" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"So your gay well that's news to my ears since I never expected to hear it but I doubt you expected to hear this your mother and I are getting a divorce and that is the real reason I wanted you here this week end" said Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam left the room so the family could talk and after the talk Sam and James left and Sam was asked to never come back because his parents did not like her at all which Sam was glad to here since she did not like them either.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>^Chapter 9 is the next chapter and is a hurt and comfort Chapter and you get to meet more W.h.o.o.p agents.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Drew

**Disclaimer I do not own Tottaly spies.**

* * *

><p>Sam was walking down the hall when she heard some strange noises from the trash can so she went over to investagate when the trash can sucked her in landing in Jerry's office. Nest to her was a boy with ice cream on his head.<p>

* * *

><p>"I work at an ice cream shop I was going home for the day when I was brought in my name is Drew by the way so where did you come from?" asked the guy.<p>

* * *

><p>"School trash can college" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"You in college I am" said Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes I am" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me guess your team is no longer working togather becasue of other intrest?" asked Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah Clover the blond team mate massive sterotype and Alex is married" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tony to intrested in premedicine and Jack in Romania looking for ghost" said Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aren't our team mates the dumbest people in the world or what?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"We will never truly know how messed up they are or mabey thats not true and we are the freaks but to be honest this is my last run as an Agent" said Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why going into a diffrent career?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"No I'm dying actully and I won't be alive much longer, What happened was that I went on a misson alone and was captured which resulted in me getting experimented on, At frist no one knew the true affects and 3 years later my body is slowly shutting down at a cellullar level" said Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"i thought I was going to die but instead I am a rage alichoc, I have the inbilty to ever get pregnant plus I might have some extra years added but who knows there might be some other things that could help or hurt me" said Sam sighing.<p>

* * *

><p>"We are to messes up to ever be normal and neither of us has had sex" laughed Drew patheticly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I was going to ask how you knew that but I honestly don't care" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think people as messed up as we are shoul never have sex" said Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"For a guy your not much of a pervert which leads me to belive that you have had sex" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look me in the eys then say that to me in my face" said Drew blankly.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam looed him in the eyes seeing that he indeed was telling the truth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Sam, Drew, My name is Madison I will be the one giving you your mission today" said a plump women walking in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who are you I have never seen you before" said Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"The people you would normaly see are busy besides I deal in undercover operations that is why you are here" said Madison.<p>

* * *

><p>"How important is this little mission that you can't use normol people?" asked Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well for one we need you to die on this mission" said Madison.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Drew looked up in shock, surpirse, and confusion.<p>

* * *

><p>"Say what now?" asked Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>The test came out and in about a week you will die" said Madison.<p>

* * *

><p>Since Madison had their full attention she told them their mission and their names would be Lord Montafa and Lady Wingwell who live in a very secluded country high in the mountain. The thing was no knew that the real Lord was deaand that the Lady had vanished after changing her name. Their mission was to frame the King Montelfarlo who was rumored to have WMD's with Drews death so that he would be investagated. One intresting little fact was that Sam and Drew looked like the Lord and Lady all they had to do was put on some extra things.<p>

* * *

><p>They were going to a party that would last 2 weeks but Drew could only last one thus ending the party early. To get in desquise Drew had to put in black contacts were a fat suite and breath like he had heart problems. Sam had to put on a blond wig, paint her finger nails dark purpleand put on orange face make up which Sam found odd.<p>

* * *

><p>"How did lord Montafa fall for that?" asked Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who knows but I'll be glad to never were this stuff again" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam realized what she said and apologized for what she said. But Drew was not mad the only regert he had would be that since he never donated sperm, was in fact a virgin, and he had no living family there would be no one left to carrie on his family. This saddened Sam because she was an only child, her mom was to old to get pregnant, Sam was unable to concive and her father had suffered harm when he was a P.O.W during the war, Sam had been sperm stored at a clinic in case some thing happened. So nither had someone to carrie on their family line.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At airport. Day one.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah Lord Montafaand Lady Wing well it is so lovely to see you down from the mountain of your beloved homeland, everyone was quite surprised to see your name on the RSVP list' said the host.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry my good man but what pray tell is your name I honestly can't remember if we ever met it's the memory you know the first thing to at old age' said Drew<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh yes I quite forgot about this my name is Sir Languin spelled Lang then Win" said the host.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well it's really lovly to see you again" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"To you as well my dear oh King Montelfarlo has been asking about you wondering if you would speak privitly again for he seams to be in the cherryest of moods after those talks what do you two talk about?" asked Languin.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh just what ever happens to be huanting him at the moment" said Sam hoping to use these meetings to her advantage.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes but why do these talks happen to come after 3 cups of wine, his room, and last at least a few hours?" asked Sir Languin.<p>

* * *

><p>"the wine is to loosen us both up so I can listen and he will talk, his room becasue he is most comfable there, and hours becasue talking takes time" explained Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"So is that why you and Lady Chain spend so much time togather because you talk?" asked Sir Languin.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you implying sir?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"That you and Lady Chain along with Lord Montafa have some fun" said Sir Languin<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare imply that my wife and I would bring our selfs so low as to foul our body with such trash" said Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh love turn on your hearing aid" said Sam pointing to her ear.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew turned on his hearing aid which really was a communication device.<p>

* * *

><p>"What were we talking about cabbage dipped in vinager?" asked Drew pretending confused.<p>

* * *

><p>"No but it's nice to see see you have not changed old friend" said Sir Languin.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went off greatly they were shown their rooms which Sam and Drew found but that Lady Wingwell and from King Montelfarlo from rumors that they have been cheating on Lord Montafa which the king him self confirmed when he gave Sam the extra key to his room. Which meant Sam had lots of time to place evidence in the kings room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

* * *

><p>The last 2 days Sam and Drew set up stuff in their room so that when the time came they could plant it on the king framing him. The king invited Sam to his room while he was drinking wine so when someone called his name Sam sliped a drug into his drink which made the king think she stole a sip, he laughed taking a gulp they then headed to his room where the king began to kiss Sam who kissed back then pushed the king onto the bed and due to how powerful the drug was fell asleep quickly giving Sam time to plant all the evidence. After that she left going back to her room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The 5th day. Nighttime.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah that hurts Sam it looks like today I die" said Drew breathing hard.<p>

* * *

><p>"That means the mission is over tommorrow and I was just learning to like your smell which took some effort" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha ha very funny" said Drew grimincing from pain.<p>

* * *

><p>"Drew I love you and I want to remember this night not from sadness or hurt but love and joy" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you to but what vould you have in mind the kissing was good so are we going to do that?" asked Drew confused.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well there might be some some kissing" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"So I'm going to touch your breast sweet" said Drew coughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Man you are really a virgin I'm trying to tell you lets have sex you moron" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your not very good at this" said Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude I'm a virgin to this is my frist time trying besides your as dense as Clover is sluttly" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow that means I'm the king of dense" said Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>They both started laughing until Drew began to cough. Sam climbed on top of Drew as they began to make love through the night and into the morning both exshusted they fell asleep in each others arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Afternoon.<strong>

* * *

><p>At 3:30 pm Sam woke up from her blissful sleep. She looked over at Drew who was not breathing Sam checked his paulse knowing full well what she wouldn't find one but she cryed anyway. She still stuck to the plan which was screaming her head off which brought the other guest as well as some servents. One servent was a well placed agent who called the 'cops" who came and started questioning people who were there giving the w.h.o.o.p agents time.<p>

* * *

><p>Some time later as the guests settled down and the police with the body and evidence were gone Jerry walked in and looked Sam over.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam you are one of the agents known as EX agents a group of Agents who have been experimented on by the enamy so from now on we want you to see a therapist you need to get past your problems and you need to talk about stuff like this your luvky you can't get pregnant" said Jerry.<p>

* * *

><p>"But what if I wanted to get pregnant Jerry have you ever gone on a mission where you had to pretend to be husband and wife then once you do your actuly in love with that person by the time it's over" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes once but this is not about me it is about you which by the way you will go see the therapist no matter what you say or do" said Jerry.<p>

* * *

><p>"When you get experimented on by evil whack jobs come talk to me but until then don't use me for anything" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here this is how you to the therapist you don't have to talk you just have to go" said Jerry<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Bob

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally spies.**

* * *

><p>Sam was walking down the hall when a guy slaped her on the butt.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey baby you want to come back to my place El caso Bob" said the guy.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam held back her anger and kept on walking to class before morning announcements. Today was the day the college would tell the names of the eight people who would be locked in the college for the night. What their goal for the night was to study up on what the faculty choose then to debait on it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Intercom.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning students today we are doing the lock in as you know" "The topic that the lucky eight will debait about will be which is better or healthier, Goat cheese or cow cheese" "Now for the names Amanda Stir, Gerald Lungbowl, Bob Heartmo, Samantha Greatwire, Timmy Ick, Tony Barb, Sally Lungfowl, Tina Ming these are the lucky students"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam thats the name of the guy who slaped your butt which means your going to be locked up with him all night" said a girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam's mood got worse when she heard this. The eight students went into the office to recive their instructions for the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later.<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight of them were all waiting at the door for the teacher who would lock them in for the night. They were going to be locked in the biggest building on campus. This building had seven floors and many floors going down into the basemeant which was much farther down, there were so many hallways so to a person who never been there before, or in a panic, or had no sense of direction could end up lost for hours.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey baby remember me because I most definitly remember you" said Bob waving his fingers at her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah I have no intrest in you what so ever so leave me alone" said Sam<p>

* * *

><p>"So what if I was the last male on earth and you were the last female?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob from experince knew when most women were asked this there would be some pause before answering.<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like you will be very lonely, as for the rest of humanity well they are doomed since 1) I already hate you, 2) I will never sleep with you, and 3) I am unable to get pregnant" said Sam with out pause.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob was stuned as he expected a pause.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but why can't you get pregnant?" asked Amanda.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know that nuclear power plant in Canada that had a leak just last year well I was there" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys do any of you have that feeling that so far this feels like a scary movie so far?" asked Timmy.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hope not not because the black guys always die first and the blond chick is the only one who survies, while the one who fights back dies right before they escape" said Gerald.<p>

* * *

><p>"That means you and I die first and Sally over gets to live" said Tina.<p>

* * *

><p>"So whose the funny guy?" asked Tony.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who knows but if we are going to die I would like a peice of every babe her tonight" said Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>All the girls gave Bob mean dirty looks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lets say Bob is the funny guy and hope he dies frist" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>The others started laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can you guys please stop this is creepy" said Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah sure I'm getting creeped out two" said Tony.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone are you ready to be locked in" said a voice.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone jumped screaming.<p>

* * *

><p>The professor was taken back in shock.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry we were scaring ourselfs then out of no where a question that is scary" said Tina.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well you scared me and I was completly fine until that happened so are you ready to be locked in for the night?" asked the professor.<p>

* * *

><p>"A little early for that we still have some time" said Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>"Theres a storm coming so we have to do it now" said the professor.<p>

* * *

><p>When they all said they were ready the professor opened the door, as soon as they were all in the building the doors slamed shut locked. After the pofessor gave them thier rules and some maps she unlocked the door leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>They started walking until Timmy stopped at a door that he was eyeing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys what is that over there?" asked Timmy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gerald waved his flash light around the room unitl it landed on a puddle of red that turned out to be blood which was leeking from the fridge. Sam walked over to the fridge grabbing a frying pan while the other pressed them selfs into the wall focusing their lights on the fridge. Sam opened the door which let out a lot of badly packaged meat. Everyone let out a sigh of relife.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is still pretty mad I'm a vegatarin" said Tony.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't eat pork but this is all pork" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>They left the room heading for the computer lab to look up goat cheese and cow cheese but Sally was scaredas she kept looking behind her looking around with the flash light.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whats wrong with you?" asked Timmy.<p>

* * *

><p>"I heard something I know I did" said Sally.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bang! Boom! Crunch!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Aaah <strong>did you guys here that?" asked Amanda.

* * *

><p>"Greald and Tony both went into the room where the noise came from. Tony looking around steped on something hard and crunchy. When he looked down he saw some glass pices but in the refelction of one he saw a cat chewing on what looked a human hand he freaked out and fell down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude whats wrong?" asked Gerald.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony flashed his light to where he saw the cat but there was nothing there but they did find out someone left a burner which over heated some beakers and then shattered when the storm started becasue the window was open letting in cold air from the storm. Soon they were in the computer lab where they could now turn on the lights. Tony was still freaking out so he kept looking back at the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob, Sam, Sally, and Timmy started working on the computer while Tina started writing every thing and Amanda had snuck away when no one was looking. They were now making out in a closet some where enjoying their jungle fever.<p>

* * *

><p>"Goat cheese is made from goat milk which is better for people who are lactose intolerent" said Timmy reading it off the computer.<p>

* * *

><p>"OK why does the school care about goat cheese or cow cheese?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who knows but where are Amanda and Gerald?" asked Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Most likely trying to make some milk chocolate" laughed Tina.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have a problem with that" said Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>"What getting pregnant while at school or mixed racial dating?" asked Tina.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mixed racial dating because I hear all the time from black women that black men should stay away from white women and the fathers of white girls getting angry about them dating black guys" said Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's why I gave up on the brothers" said Tina.<p>

* * *

><p>"So your a lesbian?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"As sure as fresh snow is white also try to get some ideas and I'll hurt you" said Tina.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob went back to work as well as everyone else. Tony was checking over every nook and cranny of the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In another area.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mmmm your lips taste so good" said Amanda going back into the kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Gerald started touching her brest but he started to slid her shirt off she stopped him.<p>

* * *

><p>"You got a condom?" asked Amanda.<p>

* * *

><p>Ah no so I quess we are going to need a rain check then" said Gerald.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well duh smart guy" said Amanda.<p>

* * *

><p>Amanda left the closet where she started smoking a cigerette.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll see ya back in the computer lab" said Gerald.<p>

* * *

><p>Amanda waved good by. Gerald was walking down the hall when he heard something in the left side hall. He turned toward it waving his flashlight to see what made the noise. He started walking down the hall when he saw a open door. Gerald checked out the room finding nothing but then he heard the slow mournful creaking of the old door closing. He pointed his light at it but again there was nothing so he walked back to the main hall when he felt something on his shoulder then the lockers were the last thing he saw.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look who's back I hope you used protection" said Tina.<p>

* * *

><p>Amanda looked around the room blushing.<p>

* * *

><p>"We never got that far we would have if he brought protection" said Amanda.<p>

* * *

><p>"So where is Gerald any way?" asked Timmy.<p>

* * *

><p>"What you mean he's not back yet he should have beat me here I stayed back for a smoke" said Amanda.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob looked at her funny then walked over to her sniffing her hair then walked out into the hall.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why on earth did you just do that?" asked Tony.<p>

* * *

><p>"To see if she really did smoke and to see if she had blood in her hair" said Bob who was now joined by Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"What on earth are you talking about why would there be blood in her hair?" asked Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look at her right shoe" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone looked down at Amandas shoe which was covered in blood.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where did that come from?" asked Amanda.<p>

* * *

><p>"From where ever your foot prints lead to" said Tony.<p>

* * *

><p>They followed the path until they came to a large pool of blood. They could see where Amanda had steped into the pool of blood.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys look over there!" said Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>They looked down the hall which containted streaks of blood which meant a bleeding body was dragged down that way. The group of seven started walking following the trail untl they reached a door that had the blood going under the door. Tony opened the door waving the flashlight around in order to see the light switch. Tony held up a pipe as he walked in with Tmmy at his back who was carring a fire extinguisher. Sam and the others walked in looking around but the blood stopped at the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys I think this was to distract us" said Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>The group did not like that idea but they started to walk back to the lab when Tina started screaming. Everyone turned around to see Tina being dragged off into the drakness. The three guys ran over grabbed her trying to pull her toward them but what ever had her was far strongerthen three grown males. Tina no longer screamed in fear but in pain as her arm was ripped right out of their socketspraying the boys with blood.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony got up to chase after her when the ceiling fell in blocking them from using that hall. They ran back to the computer lab where Sam grabbed the phone to call the police only to find out that the phone was dead and their cells did not get any reception.<p>

* * *

><p>"Her arm just broke clean off" said Tony.<p>

* * *

><p>"Amanda, Sam would you come to the restroom with me?" asked Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah sure" said Amanda.<p>

* * *

><p>The girls left for the bathroom and since Timmy and Bob were hungry went to find some food leaving Tony by himself. Tony started walking around checking some of the computers to see what the others had been working on he then went back walking around but he started coughing because he smelled something really bad. He looked around but saw nothing but none the less he picked up a pipe. As he turned around something punched him in the face sending him flying into the computers, then what ever it was pounced on him.<p>

* * *

><p>As Bob and Timmy were gathering up the food from the vending machines they had smashed it open when they heard Tonys scream so they threw every thing in a bag then ran back to the room where they saw the girls. The room was beyond repair, the computers were smashed, broken tables, and blood every where. They started looking for Toney but all they found was his bloody left shoe which still had his foot in side which they threw away.<p>

* * *

><p>They left for a diffrent room eventuly they set them selves in a room that had no closets, cabnits, and no windows. They put some stuff in front of the door to block what ever had already killed 3 of them. They ate the food in slience until Bob broke it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey there are 3 girls 2 guys Sam is not intrested so mabey you want to do some stuff before what ever it is kills us?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nope just like Tina I'm playing for the other team" said Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry dude but I'm married" said Timmy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry love but I like my coffie black" said Amanda.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok then so what about you Sam will you out of fear?" asked Bob hopeful.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry jerk but fear is not a good enough reason for me to ever sleep with any one" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh well that was a fail so you guys want to share secerts or something?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>They all gave him an evil look. After 30 mintues Bob stod up angry.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thats it I'm leaving lets go we'll try to find our way out" said Bob moving stuff from in front of the door.<p>

* * *

><p>They all moved stop him but he was stronger then he looked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys come on we need to get out of here before it comes back, I mean look where we are, a room with only one way in and out" said Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately he's right" said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sally your not gay you just like Asain men I remember seeing you at the Asain festivel just last week dating an Asain guy' said Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know but it was my way of saying hell f ing no nicely" said Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob went back to work but this time they all helped. Amanda looked down both halls after every thing was cleared.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok the way is clear lets go" said Amanda.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Amanda was out of the room something grabbed her draging her down the hall, while she screamed for help, the others ran down the other hall as it was safer and they did not want to die.<p>

* * *

><p>"Great now there's 4 of us left what are we going to do?" asked Sally.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well there has to be a way out so lets find it" said Timmy.<p>

* * *

><p>They ran around every room trying to find a window that was big enough to crawl out of but none would break and all the doors were locked. They finaly came upon a door that had a glowing exit sign the only one they saw so far but a very large man was blocking the way. He had a chain saw which he used on Timmy he then went after Sally who ran one way while Bob ran the other way.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam managed to hide in time when She noticed something strange about Timmys body. She went over to check it out instead of a normal human it was a robots body designed to look human. Then she noticed trap doors on both the ceiling and floor which made her curious. Then she noticed an extra shiny thing in the fire extinguisher case it was a flasher. The device was set to mimic bright flashes of light like every time someone was killed off or taken. Then she noticed the camra which was recording.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam loked into the camra and said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I got you".<p>

* * *

><p>Sam went to find Bob or Sally when she heard Sally scream as she listened to it she noticed a slight diffrence. She did not have to find Bob as he ran into her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sally's gone man and we're next" said Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bob this is a game of some sort no body is really dead besides if you are a robot you a re programed to act scared but as a robot you can't feel fear so there fore you don't know what fear is' said Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you trying logic on a human?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"Congradualtion Ms. Greatwire you are the very first to win the game to ever win the game" said the Dean.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are the other?" asked Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cafatria come on you must be starving" said the dean.<p>

* * *

><p>Since Sam had won the college would pay off her school expensise for the next 2 years<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Rick

**Disclaimer I do not own Totaly Spys.**

* * *

><p>"Now who can tell me the diffrence between nuclear armstring nova and soler nova rick flare multi?" asked the chemistry professor.<p>

Everyone was confused even the people who had been paying attenton.

"Ok then how about the quntum physic of space and time 7th digit number" said the professor.

A student raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Lipinstein do you have an answer?" asked the professor.

"Uh no I just wanted to ask what are you talking about?" asked the young women.

"I was just talking about what happens when i don't have my coffee" said the professor.

"When did that happen everything made sense until 30 mintues ago" said the girl.

"Hold on let me get my coffee" said the professor.

The professor grabbed his cup of coffee chugging it.

"Ok I'm going to pair you and that group will study one element" said the professor.

Many people began wishing for Sam or Rick. Sam was hot and smart, while Rick was just smart. Sam just looked over the element table not really caring. Rick just waanted to know who his partner in case he had to do all the work and what the element was.

"Ok Ms Greatwire and Mr Durwall your element to study will be plutonium" said the professor.

All the student groaned as they lost out on an easy A. Sam had never worked with Rick before but she knew that they would be equal partners. Rick looked at his partner he could see her beauty how her hair was set off by the added green and white but something told him that they were not there from dye. As for intelagence well most people both men and women talked about how good she looked but from what he could see she didn't care about that, very few people talked about how smart she was but it was all good. Rick was glad to be working with an equal intelagent wise.

"Now that this is finished do you have any questions that don't involve Ms. Greatwire or Mr. Durwell if not don't raise your hands" said the professor.

**At The Libray.**

**"**Do you mind passing me that book?" asked Rick.

Sam was writing stuff down so she never looked up as she passed him the book.

"I have a question is does not pretain to what we are studying" said Rick.

"Depends on what it is" said Sam.

"How long have you known Clover?" asked Rick.

"I've known her all my life" said Sam.

"Has she ever had a long lasting relationship?" asked Rick.

"Not that I know of why are you looking for an easy score?" asked Sam

"Gross no she most likely has a super Sti" said Rick.

Sam made an amuzed sound.

"I'll give you that one" said Sam

"Samantha it is so good to see you how are you my dear" said a man kissing sam on the cheek.

"Hey Step'hon how are you" said Sam returning the greeting.

"I broke up with my boyfriend he was such a jerk refused to tell his family he was gay he went so far as to call me a queer in front of his father" said Step'hon

"That's to bad you really liked him" said Sam.

"I have no problem with my sexuality but I have a problem with people who have a problem with their" said Step'hon.

"Hey Alex got married did she tell yo9u?" asked Sam.

"She invited me to the wedding but I had something to do" said Step'hon.

"Your bother or your sister?" asked Sam.

"My sister she finaly got the lead in a real Broadway play" said Step'hon.

"Cool" said Sam.

"Are you dating anyone currently Sam?" asked Step'hon.

"No not for a while Hey Rick and I need to get back to studying I'll see you later" said Sam giving him a hug.

"I need to study as well If you need me I will be right over there" said Step'hon.

Sam went back to studying while Rick built up courage.

"Hey Sam how do you know Step'hon?" asked Rick.

"Um I met him when I went to Europe to visit my parents why?" asked Sam.

"Will you indroduce me to him?" asked Rick.

Sam was surprised by this not sure if she heard correctly.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Sam.

Sam had asked in a confused tone not a disgusted tone which helped Rick keep his courage.

"Can you introduce us?" asked Rick.

"Your gay?" asked Sam.

Rick just nodded. Sam got up waved him over then walked over to wear Step'hon was sitting.

"Um Yes Samantha?" asked Step'hon curious.

"Step'hon this is Rick, Rick this is Step'hon" said Sam.

"Do your parents know that you are gay?" asked Step'hon.

"Yes they know my dad is not a big fan but he went to one of those my child is gay support groups to better understand" said Rick.

"Samantha regardless of this working out or not I will find you a nice russian women" said Step'hon.

"I'm not gay" said Sam.

"Well men don't seam to be working for you but if you insist I will find you a nice russian man" said Step'hon.

"Why Russian?" asked Sam.

"Becasue you may dear need a hard, strong mate so Russia I will look first" said Step'hon


	12. Chapter 12 Tony

**Disclaimer I do not own Totaly Spys.**

* * *

><p>Sam was at the Bermuda Bar with Clover and Alex just hanging out. Clover was a frequent drinker who liked to experiment with diffrent drinks. Alex was nursing her first and only drink of the month. Sam was drinking ginger ale (soda) as she didn't really drink mabey a cup of wine but nothing more. The waitress came over and set 3 cups of hard liquor down in front of them.<p>

"We didn't order those" said Sam.

"Those gentalmen over there did" said the waitress pointing to a table over in the corner.

"Give it back I don't drink liquor" said Sam.

Clover downed hers in a mintue, while Alex poured hers into her still mostly full cup.

"Tell them I said thank you but I am happily married" said Alex.

The waitress walked back to the 3 men handing the guy who bought Clovers drink her mumber Clover did the hand phone sign while the guy air pumped. The one for Alex left the waitress a message and so did the one for Sam. She spoke to Alex first.

"He says he knows that after all he is your husband" said the waitress.

The girls looked around and sure enough it was.

The waitress turned toward Sam.

"Honey he wants to know if you drink wine?" asked the waitress.

"Yes why?" asked Sam.

"Because he ordered you a white wine by the way he's a wine drinker as well" said the waitress.

**10 mintues later.**

Clover had dissapered as well as the guy who bought her drink. Sam hoped they were at least doing it in a decent location but that was to much to hope for when it came to Clover. Alex and her husband were chatting away. The man who payed for Sam's drink walked over and sat down.

"I don't know where Casy went but your blond friend left with the waitress is your friend loose?" asked the guy.

"Yeah she really is, really the waitress why am I not surprised" said Sam.

"Oh look there goes Casy with some guy" said the man.

"Man whore?" asked Sam.

"Yeah big time" said the man.

"Thanks for the wine my name is Sam" said Sam.

"Tony and tour welcome" said the guy.

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Sam.

"My taxi ride you?" asked Tony.

"The bartender is going to walk me and six other girls home, he also has a gun" said Sam.

"Does he really need a gun?" asked Tony.

"Drunk horny fretrenity brothers roam the night" said Sam.

"Who had the bright idea to to put fraternitys so close to a bar" said Tony.

"Actuly they just built this place" said Sam.

"You don't sound so sure" said Tony.

"I just found out a month ago that this place was built two years ago" said Sam.

"Here's my number mabey one day we could date" said Tony.

"You thought you could by me with cheep booze didn't you" stated Sam.

"yeah you already figured that one out huh" said Tony.

"Go home you bum" said Sam.

"Well I tried oh well" said Tony.


	13. Chapter 13 Jorden

**Disclaimer I do not own Totaly Spys.**

* * *

><p>"Ok class today we are going to draw naked modles any questions?" asked the art professor.<p>

"Yeah do we choose the modles or what?" asked a student.

"Well here's the thing you can volunteer or I can go get our modles so do I have any volunteers" said the professor.

"I volunteer" said male student.

"Good now do I have a female volunteer?" asked the professor.

"I volunteer Sam the hot red head" said another male student.

"Sorry Mr Sparkler but you can only volunteer your self and I already have a guy" said the professor.

"I'll do it I love and respect myself and have nothing to be ashamed of" said a young women.

"Good that is really good now since you are my models you will recive credit for it" said the professor.

"Hey baby my name is Jorden why don't you poise for me later in my room" said Sparkler.

"Are you sexualy harrassing me I think you are which means I should tell the people in charge" said Sam.

"No I'm not how about this I buy you lunch" said Jorden.

"I'm sorry but I don't date guys who think with their little fool besides I like a guy who doesn't have rocks for brains" said Sam.

Jorden put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't you dare talk to ...Jorden never finsihed his sentence as Sam had grabbed his arm throwing him across the room.

"Don't you ever touch me" said Sam.

"Your going to regert that you bi...the professor slapped Jorden before he could finish his sentence.

"No cussing in my room" said the professor.

"You were harrassing me so try something and see how fast your out of this school" said Sam.

That shut Jorden up quickly. Sam heard some people whispering.

"Post him as another strike on males by Sam" said a girl.

"I think people get the point he's like the 40th guy she's rejected" said another.

"Just do i already" said the first girl.


	14. Chapter 14 Max

**Disclaimer I do not own Totaly Spys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ring! Ring!<strong>

Sam picked up her phone then going back to studying.

"Who's calling?" asked Sam

"Sam it's me Alex can you do me a favor?" asked Alex.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"Me and Doug are going on a date with another married couple but Dougs friend Max is in town and we need a date for him will you do it?" asked Alex.

"Fine I'll do it " said Sam.

"Great come to Mister Diner at 7:30" said Alex.

"Great just great another blind date" Sam said out loud to herself.

**Ring! Ring!**

"This is Sam who's calling?" asked Sam.

"Hey it's Ruby I'm calling to let you know tommorrow at 8:30 we're having a study group you wanna come?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah sure what do I need to bring?" asked Sam.

"Oh nothing everything is already accounted for so just bring your study stuff" said Ruby.

"Cool it's a study date" said Sam.

Sam looked at her study stuff that she had been studying with no longer wanting to study, she thought about going for a jog but it was to cold, Sam decided to take a nice bubble bath. Sam undressed wrapped a towel around herself, ran the water til it was the right tempature then added the strawberry kiwi bubble bath, she lit some candles, turned on some soothing music removed her towel and got in the hot soapy water letting her tense muscles relax.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Uh who is it?" asked Sam coming out of a stupor.

"Sam it's me Kenny are you ok you've been in there for a while like 2 or 3 hours" said Kenny opening the door.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam groggy.

"Sam Gigi saw you go in here when she left and no one saw the door open since" said Kenny.

Sam looked at the candles which were mostly burnt away, the water had no soap and it was cold, the cd was long over emiting blank noise.

"I fell asleep Jeez what time is it" said Sam.

"Girl we've been telling you that you need to sleep" said Kenny.

"Oh I need to get ready for that date" said Sam.

"Alex or Clover?" asked Kenny.

"Alex her husbands friend is in town and they don't want him to bee alone so he and I are going to be couple 3" said Sam.

"Do you only do that for those two or would you do if for you other sority sister's" asked Kenny.

"Not tommorrow I've got plans and no women" said Sam.

"Ok I'll let the others know that little rule quick question why not?" asked Kenny.

"I'm straight" said Sam.

"Really I thought with your luck you gave up on guys I know Gigi gave up on them now men are called pigs sround her" said Kenny.

"What about pigs then?" asked Sam.

"Meat she won't eat her words" said Kenny.

**3 hours later**

"I've never been here before is it good?" asked Sam.

"Um uh do you want what I have to legaly say or what the owner says?" asked the waiter.

"Owner" said Sam.

"Don't order anything off the first two off the frist two pages" said the waiter.

"What do you have to say legaly?" asked Sam.

"Don't look" said the waiter.

"Uh thanks" said Sam.

"You asked" said the waiter.

"Sam over here!" called Alex.

Sam walked over taking the seat that was offered to her.

"Ok this is Jack and Nix their from Japan and this is Max he lives in Canada" said Alex.

"Really I couldn't stay at the house there's a game on and three really good chick flicks that I could watch, I also have like 7 books in my bag did have to call a friend so I wouldn't be a spare" said Max.

"Oh I did this so you wouldn't be lonely the both of you tonight" said Alex.

"Alex honey can't we keep this married couples only let the single people go Sam looks like she just woke up from a really good nap and Max just give him some money to go see a movie" said Nix.

Both Sam and Max were sliently hoping Nix won this conversation.

"But they both need someone to love" said Alex.

"Do that at a party with lots of single people not a get togather for married people besides I doupt Sam is intrested in finding "the one" currently she looks like she was studying then decided to take a bath when she fell asleep having the best naps since she enrolled here and Max I'm pretty sure he has someone speacil in Canada" said Nix.

Both Sam and Max were freaked out at Nix's deep observation.

"Nix baby your doing it again" said Jack.

"Oh sorry if I freaked you two out" said Nix.

"So can we go?" asked Sam.

"Fine whatever but your not getting out of it next time" said Alex.

Max got some money from Doug and was gone. Sam when she got home fell the bed asleep. The girls all tried to be very queit as Sam slept very little normaly.


	15. Chapter 15 Peter

**Disclaimer I do not own Totaly Spys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Knock! Knock!<strong>

Ema opened the door looked both ways then welcomed Sam.

"Hey Sam did you happen to see a girl with neon green hair and a rose nose stud?" asked Ema.

"No why ex girlfriend of someone here?" asked Sam.

"No that's Anna Ninava she's number 3 on the W.h.o.o.p wanted list" said Clark loading a laser gun.

"Are we talking about recruit or take down?" asked Sam.

"Take down permenatly" said Clark tossing her a gun.

Ema waved Sam into the main room where a group of students were all listening to Professor Cornbob.

"Are they all w.h.o.o.p agents?" asked Sam whispering to Ruby.

"Yes young lady we are now you came a little late as we started early due to the Alert" said professor CornBob.

"I didn't get any alert" said Sam.

"When are they going to learn to treat the experimented on agents like their a human and not a freaking time bomb that's why they turn" said the girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"70 years ago Ms Ninava was captured and experimented on one Agent my predacessor tried to help her but every one else watched, talked about her, all claiming she would snap eventuly she did as the only person who belived in her died, me and 3 other agents have tried to help the experimented agents but eventuly their peers would get to them and they would go rouge, experimented on agents are far more dangerouse then a normel agent" said Professor Cornbob.

"What about me?" asked Sam.

"Your a mystery no one knows how to catalog you" said Professor Cornbob.

**10 minutes later.**

Everyone had paired and gone looking for Anna Ninava. Sam had been paired up with Peter.

"The others know this already but when we find Anna I'm the one putting her out of her misary" said Peter.

"Why you" asked Sam.

"Me and her are family thats why" said Peter.

"Oh so is it always a hunting party or is there studying?" asked Sam.

"It is mostly studying but if we ger professor Cornbob then we got a hunt" said Peter.

"What's with the description of Anna?" asked Sam.

"The stranger you look the less likely bystanders are going to belived" said Peter.

"Really that's how it works?" asked Sam.

"Yeah it's the bigfoot effect theres also the camileon effect where you blend in like guys in black suits" said Peter.

"Are these legitament?" asked Sam.

"W.h.o.o.p uses them all the time why do you think you don't get reports of teenagers in colored body suits running around on roof tops using air dryers to fly" said Peter.

"Is that why the clean up Agents dress like guys going to an office?" asked Sam.

"Bingo we have a winner" said Peter.

Sam pulled out an energy bar eating it

"Is that a halabeno hamburger chocolate chip flaovered energy bar?" asked Peter catching words off the paper.

"Yeah I've been having strange craving" said Sam.

"Think it might have something with an experiment?" asked Peter.

"Yeah mabey" said Sam.

**Beep! Beep!**

This is peter" said Peter answering the com unit.

"Uh we've got Anna here, she told us she is glad a family member will be the one who kills her but first she wants to talk to Sam" said Ruby.

**5 mintues later.**

"Ok Ann I'm here what do you want to talk about?" asked Sam.

"Congradulations" said Anna.

Everyone was confused.

"For what?" asked Sam.

"You are carrying Drews child" said Anna.

Everyone was speechless.

"No I'm not I can't get pregnant besides that was over 4 monthes ago I would know if I was pregnant" said Sam.

"Baby your still thinking you know your body you don't not anymore" said Anna.

"Look stop messing with me" said Sam.

"All of the experimented have felt it your the frist experimented on to ever get pregnant it's a big deal" said Anna.

Sam fell down on the couch stunned.

"You've felt lazy, slept more , and have super crazy cravings" said Anna.

"Who the hell do you think you are to comehere knowing you would be caught then try and convince me I'm pregnant Peter kill her already" said Sam.

"Uh can't" said Peter.

"Why not?" demanded Sam.

The young women turned around to see Jerry and a few other opratives. One of them had a scanner that showed a sign of life growing inside of her.

"Because we need to question her" said Jerry.

"Intresting the child was concevied 4 months ago but the child is only 4 days old so far" said a medic.


	16. Chapter 16 Mark

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally Spys.**

* * *

><p>Sam the next day had called Alex and Clover to meet her at Spoon Me (frozen Yogurt store). Sam was on her 5th cup of pinta bean squash yogurt(not real) when she realized what she was eating after that she could not eat another bite. Clover walked in looking very different like some one who finally found that missing piece she grabbed some cherry yogurt then sat down looking very excited. A few minutes later Alex walked in glowing not her normal happy self but something that signified new beginning. Sam knew they all had something to say and the look on Clover told her that if she didn't say it soon she might go crazy. Alex could see it to.<p>

"Guys your not going to believe this but I found the person I want to be with for the rest of my life, the one person I don't want to bag and shag for a night, the one person I don't want to cheat on since I've gone out with him, I haven't looked at another man or women as a quick shag" said Clover.

Alex pinched her self.

"Nope not dreaming" said Alex.

Sam held up a disguise disruptor turning it on but nothing happened.

"I tried both of those I even checked my DNA and stood under a magnet" said Clover.

Alex dropped her yogurt. Sam was wondering if she was in the right dimension.

"How did that happen?" asked Sam.

"What's his name do you have a picture?" asked Alex.

"I met him a long time ago but only started dating him a month ago his name is Kennedy Stling and this is his picture" said Clover.

"He's not your normal type" said Alex.

"I don't know what happened I thought it was a sex craving only to later find out it was not and all he wanted to do was talk, Did you know I do most of the breaking up because I am afried of getting hurt by these people but when they do beat me to the punch Kennedy was always there with flowers and a word of comfort, we have been together for a month not and we have not once had sex" said Clover.

Sam did a spit take.

"You haven't had sex in a month omg" said Alex.

"I think I love him as in wanting to spend the rest of my life with him" said Clover.

For the first time in forever Alex and Sam could here uncertainty in her voice Clover was truly in love. Kennedy was a large pudgy man who always had some type of food.

"You know Mandy gave me some advice She said 'You want the person who will be there for no matter the time of day or if you asked them to, the best are those who are there for you and you didn't call them to comfort you' that's what she said" said Clover.

"Hold on Mandy said that what's going on here?" asked Sam.

"Mandy found her 'the one' she's very sweet" said Clover.

"Mandy's a lesbian?" asked Sam.

"Yes she is the girls name is Bonita some girls know when to give up on men" said Clover.

"OK lets let Sam talk about her news she called us here" said Alex.

"You guys know that because of the super villen experimentation that I can't get pregnant" said Sam

"Your point?" asked Alex.

"You had sex for realz" said Clover.

"4 months ago I went on a undercover mission with another agent who was dying we used his death to frame a man so that his wmd could be found before he died we slept together" said Sam.

"What was his name?" asked Alex.

"His name was Drew" said Sam.

"No there's no way your four months pregnant your not even showing there's no flaking way" said Clover.

"What ever happened during conception I don't know but but instead of 4 months I am four day instead" said Sam.

"You can't be" said Clover.

"Food cravings strange ones,and I've been sleeping more" said Sam.

"What Kind of food craving?" asked Alex.

Then as if on q the waiter came over offering Sam more pinto bean squash yogurt.

"OK your pregnant" said Clover.

"Well now my news is nothing compared to yours" said Alex.

"Honey if it makes you feel any better we could already tell that you were pregnant" said Sam.

"What how?" asked Alex.

"Your glowing a glow that says life changer" said Clover.

"So still big?" asked Alex.

"Way better then mine your supposed to be pregnant I'm not" said Sam.

"Yeah well your also supposed to breath using lungs but you don't" said Alex.

**Ding! ding! **

The bells on the door chimed as a man entered. This guy set off the girls danger sense it also set off the cashiers as he clearly grabbed something still hidden behind the counter.

"Ah good day sir I am looking for my grand daughter she lives in one of those sorority" said the man.

"Sorry but if you know know the name then I can't help you" said the cashier who's name tag said Mark.

"Oh look there she is I'll just go talk to her" said the man pointing at Sam.

Before the man could take another step Mark pulled a w.h.o.o.p issue laser pistol.

"Don't take another step Madam Kilaman" said Mark.

The women took of her disguise.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Madam Kilaman.

"I know who you are no matter who you pretend to be" said Mark.

The only other patrons were a boy and girl sitting at a far table. The boy got up pointing his gun at the evil women while the girl put her in cuffs.

"What's going on here?" asked Clover.

"No idea recently experimented on, rouge agents and evil smart people have started coming out the wood works" said Mark.

"What's got them so interested in California tech university?" asked Alex wondering aloud.

"We are here for the red head more specifically the child with in her" said Madam Kilaman.

Everyone looked at Sam.

"Me! why?" asked Sam.

The experiment on belief it can cure them so they are trying to protect it and since no machine told them I have to believe this while evil scientist see this as a great way to study you by cutting you open to find out whats going on" said Madam Kilaman.

Sam began to wonder if that included her so called allies. Sam also wished Drew was here.

**Sometime later.**

After Jerry and some guards showed up they assigned Mark as Sam's day guard, the guy who had been a customer who's name was Will would be her night guard, and the girl who had been with him her name was Jill she would guard Sam when the boys could not mainly when she was in the bathroom.

"Sam wait up I have to be with you all day" said Mark.

"What ever" said Sam.

"Do you have any classes today?" asked Mark.

"No I'm free for the day" said Sam.

"Then come with me I know this excellent little diner with good food that happens to be very popular with pregnant women" said Mark.


	17. Chapter 17 Will

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally Spies.**

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since Jerry assigned Sam body guards. Sam was not enjoying it as she recently calculated at her current rate as months = days she would be pregnant for nine years. Sam actually wished she had that long as she knew almost everyone wanted to slice her open to find out what made baby.<p>

"So Sam you want to go see a movie?" asked Will.

"Sure why not if it gets you guys to shut up" said Sam.

"Who's paying?" asked Jill.

Will held up a card.

"Our employers of course we're on the job remember" said Will..

Jill started laughing.

So what do you want to see?" asked Sam.

Sam didn't know what was playing as she never really went out to the movies.

"Lovers of the lost heart" said Will.

Both girls were surprised by this as it was a chick flick. The only reason Sam knew what the movie was because the girls in the sorority house never stopped talking about it.

"You know that's a chick flick right?" asked Sam.

"Yeah I know it looks really good" said Will.

"Your a guy normal guys complain about watching chick flicks and suggest sports or action movies" said Jill.

"So what I want to watch a chick flick of my own free will" said Will.

Jill rolled her eyes at his little comment. The three of them headed for the campus theater where they got their tickets and snacks.

**1 hour later.**

Sam woke with a start realizing she was at the movies she looked at the screen which from the time point of the movie had about 35 minutes left. She looked to her left seeing some people as they left for the restrooms then to her right. To her right she saw Will and Jill in a full on make out session which made Sam wonder what she slept through and if this was Will's true reason for wanting to see this movie. Then she saw that Jill was the one in full control of the kiss. Jill was holding Will by his collar in one hand as she was shoving her hand down his pants. While the entire time Will had a surprised look on his face. Jill most definitely wore the pants in this relationship, she was the alpha.

"Guy's I have to go to the restroom" said Sam.

Jill had the look of a women who just lost her play thing while Will sent Sam thank you via eye contact.

"Wow girl you fell asleep as soon as you sat down" said Jill getting up.

"I've been really tired lately I guess it's because of the baby" said Sam.

"Yeah so would the nightly visits to the bathroom be included?" asked Jill.

"My pregnancy is strange and normal all at the same time" said Sam.

"Quick question since your liver is like super strong why don't you drink more then 1 cup of wine a year?" asked Jill.

"Because I don't drink period" said Sam.

As soon as Sam turned from washing her hands Jill kissed her on the lips in surprise Sam responded by pushing her away.

"What the hell was that!" demanded Sam.

"Just my way of saying if you don't find what you are looking for in a guy I'm here" said Jill.


	18. Chapter 18 Bruce

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally Spies.**

* * *

><p>Sam was walking down the hall to her criminal studies class when Bruce a known drug dealer came over to her.<p>

"Yo Sam girl do me favor" said Bruce.

"No Bruce I won't so please go away" said Sam.

"You gonna dis me dat why whid out fining whad I want?" asked Bruce.

"You have nothing I want now go away please" said Sam acting polite.

"You got notin I want eider miss strade A goody two'd shoes udless you a virgin" said Bruce.

"Then why are you bothering me?" asked Sam.

"Yo friend Clover she'd ain't been buying ladly I know she'd aid gedding it from de uder sellers eider so where she be des days?" asked Bruce.

"Do you really expect me to know that?" asked Sam.

"No nod really bud do you know where'd her man id send she been whid him she hadn't been around to de drugs or'd gid us dee payment she owed us" said Bruce.

Sam was liking Kennedy more and more he made Clover monogamist, actually in love and now getting her off drugs.

"No I don't why do you want him and what payment are you talking about?" asked Sam.

Bruce smiled a wicked smile.

"She'd gid good head and I'm goding to bead de shit out od him I heard her god her in rehab loding my bed codstmer id no ggod" said Bruce.

Sam heard enough Clover was slutting way to help W.h.o.o.p who didn't actually care how their agents got hurt as long as they got what they were sent for. Sam grabbed Bruce by his shirt.

"Look you little prick you leave Clover alone as well as her man or I'll break you until there is nothing left to fix do you under stand me" said Sam.

Bruce slapped Sam in the face.

"Hoe who do you dink you dalking to like dat I should dake you now gid you a daste od a real man" said Bruce.

Sam punched Bruce in his gut, kicked him in the back, delivered a powerful upper cut then kicked him where no man likes pain.

"Now listen to me you punk ass wanna be I've seen where you sell drugs and your on Millkens territory how do you think he will like it if I call him right now and tell him who's the bug in his soup" said Sam.

"Bidch you'd fuding bludding" said Bruce.

"Am I big boy" said Sam.

Bruce's eye went wide when he saw Millkens number on her speed dial.

"No'd way dat impossible how?" asked Bruce.

"He's my Uncle so leave me and my mine alone or he will find out oh and so we have things straight Professor Mul, Curly the janitor and Ms Doding the librarian are on his pay roll and all three know you" said Sam.

Bruce was able to see he had lost so he walked away after promising to leave Clover and her man alone. The truth was Sam had already told her uncle and he owned Bruce it was just no one told him. Sam called Kennedy who informed her that Clover entered rehab on her own decision.


	19. Chapter 19 Justin

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally Spies.**

* * *

><p>Sam was walking down the hall to use the restroom wondering if the child was only 4 days the how could she be going to the bathroom more if the child was not pressed on her bladder. Eventually she was brought back to reality when she ran into Justin a person most considered insane, her great grandma before she passed warned her that a crazy person speaks true words so always listen do not judge, needless to say Sam had respect for the crazy.<p>

"Time what is the time?" asked Justin.

Sam looked at her phone.

"It's 2:30 pm" said Sam.

"The raven frees at 7:30 am" said Justin.

Sam was writing down anything he said just in case she needed it later.

"Today is June 22nd 2017?" asked Justin.

"Yeah that's today" said Sam just going with it.

"Horrible battle fought over child of impossible" said Justin.

That one shocked Sam.

"Why a war?" asked Sam.

"Child is power, power is child" said Justin.

"Are you hungry Justin I have some food?" asked Sam offering him somethings from her bag.

"Listen when the raven speaks or death shell follow" said Justin walking way.

Sam was frightened as she knew crazy people say scary things but the fact he told her she would die confirmed her beliefs that she did not know who to trust.

"Trust the ones who give up for you" said Justin taking the food.

"Do you know the child's name?" asked Sam.

"look for peace of last day" said Justin.

If Sam was confused she was now just lost.


	20. Chapter 20 Chris

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally Spies.**

* * *

><p>The next day Alex and Clover came over to get Sam to relax by taking her to a spa. Clover was asked about her rehab processes.<p>

"Yeah so they let us go home because they want us to confront our demons now rather then later and they also assign us a buddy" said Clover.

"Girl you are so head over heels for Kennedy" said Alex.

"Yeah I am he 's always been there I have no idea what took me so long to notice" said Clover.

"I met Bruce we talked a little like about how your getting clean, how you had to pay for those drugs but don't worry I talked it over with him he's going to let you go" said Sam.

"You..you know about the payment?" asked Clover.

"Yeah I do please tell me it was all for W.H.O.O.P" said Sam.

"I wish I could" said Clover.

"Clover tell her about the other thing" said Alex.

Sam looked at them.

"What other thing?" asked Clover.

"The thing with Jerry" said Alex.

"That wasn't me that was you" said Clover.

Alex turned several shades of pink which you could just make out on her dark skin.

"Was that the night you gave Jerry head?" asked Sam.

"Wait you know about that?" asked Clover.

"I'm a spy remember I obtain information for a living" said Sam.

"Please tell me I was drunk please" said Alex.

"Your drink was spiked with a Mickey" said Clover.

"Who's the guy who did it?" demanded Alex.

"She did it not a he" said Sam.

"I think her name was Jill or something" said Clover.

"Es yo name Samantha?" asked a man with a deep french accent.

"Yes" said Sam.

"My nom es Chris I shell be taken care of you" said Chris.

"Uh thanks!" said Sam blushing.

Clover and Alex started to giggle.

"Come with me es time to pamper you" said Chris.

The Frenchman was laying on the charm in heavy douses as his coworkers foreseeing Sam as a hard sell choose him normally he would smile and wink thus making the women putty but they saw how strong this women was when dealing with one of their most handsome employee. They decided to bombard her with foreign accents and hot guys from other country's. Clover knew they would bring out the heavy hitters when their first guy ran for cover. Alex was enjoying the sight of a blushing, stammering Sam.

"Think they will bring out Helga on her?" asked a patron.

"Oh yeah this guys not strong enough he's using his best stuff and then some" said Clover.

"Your friend needs a strong mate to keep up with her does she have a ...is she straight?" asked a patron.

"Yeah she's straight and no she's not in a relationship" said Clover.

"Hey Clover Chris is losing you friend we may have to bring out Za'phon" said a receptionist.

All the normal patrons and Clover looked at her stunned.

"Does your friend know how to relax?" asked a patron.

"No not at all she's really a stick in the mud when dealing with fun" said Clover.

"No wonder she might need Za'phon" said the receptionist.

**Meanwhile.**

"Come remove your clothes es will be making your experience more to the liking" said Chris.

Sam removed her clothes placing them in a locker. Sam originally just came in to talk to Alex and Clover but Clover payed for her so she had to do it.

"I am Helga I vill be removing de knots out ud you so please lay on table" said Helga a large Russian women.

Sam had not been to a spa in many years now so she felt awkward trying to get on the massage table.

"Good now I shell release da tension in your back" said Helga.

Helga began to push her fingers into Sam's back when she felt something that told her this was not a one man job so they brought in Za'phon to help. As they began to kneed Sam's flesh working together to break the knots they no longer cared about how many hours this girl payed for but to help her before the stress killed her they believed if she came in any later the girl her self might have came in as a knot. Someone went out to the spa area informing Clover of what was happening as the two man group was now a team of 5. All the while not one of them saw Sam's face who was not currently in the same time.

**8 years ago. Sweden **

Sam was walking on the ceiling with the new W.h.o.o.p stealth suite and suction gloves following professor Ninkta who was suspected of having WMD'S. Sam was a mission to collect information and her contacts were in the next city over. Sam had been sent to Sweden to secretly check on Ninkta.

"Boss we took care of the intruders" said a brute who's name was Crank.

"Wish it was a challenge more fun that way" said Nelson the other brute.

"Did they have any children you know how I like children" said Colt a women who took great pleasure in molesting men and women and was alsop rumored to eat children.

"Sorry no kids it was some animal loving hippies so we couldn't kill them" said Crank.

"Can you sneak me a women from their group for me?" asked Colt.

"We'll try" said Nelson.

"Good so there was incident that would bring the media?" asked Ninkta.

"No sir we just let them know you did not experiment on living animals and that you used dead ones" said Nelson.

"They believed that?" asked Ninkta.

"Yes they did" said Crank.

"What is that sound?" asked Colt.

Sam was trying to get the suction gloves to stop making noise when it gave out then the other other then the ones on her feet popped off. Sam braced her self as she hit the side of the table. Sam had then hit the ground even harder knocking the wind out of her. The group of four started to look for what made the crashing sound when the stealth suit failed. Crank grabbed her by the neck shoving her in to the wall all in one go.

"I got her boss" said Crank.

"Let me have her she looks quite tasty and she's so pretty" said Colt with a hungry gleam in her eyes.

Sam hoped that she would be killed quickly.

"No you can't have her she has what I've been looking for with my experiments, she's young, in great shape, great pain tolerance, determination, healthy, and most recently important a red hair" said Ninkta.

Colt ran her tongue up Sams cheek.

"Oh she's a virgin let me have her I'll find you someone better!" mooned Colt.

"There's no way you can she's a virgin that way" said Nelson.

Colt her tongue tongue up Sams cheek slowly and seductively causing Sam to whimper slightly from pleasure.

"A virgin I show you" said Colt.

Sam blushed when Colt claimed she was a virgin.

"How does she do that?" asked Nelson.

"No idea" said Crank.

"No you may not have her but when I am not using her for my experiments you may fondle her but no playing with her vagina oh by the way I need her naked so please remove her garments" said Ninkta.

Sam began to wish they would kill her now. Colt grabbed the zipper on the stealth suit slowly unzipping it.

_"I'm going to take your panties as a memory of this day because once he tires of you I will get you and I won't be gentle"_ whispered Colt.

Once they had unzipped the suit exposing Sams warm flesh to the cold air causing goose bumps.

"Really good shape" said Nelson looking at Sam's taut tummy.

Colt ran her tongue along Sams abs.

"I'm enjoying the taste of you" said Colt.

Sam was scared of this women and for good reason as nothing would stop this women from getting who or what she wants. Sam truly wished they would just kill her. Colt got the stealth suit off setting it aside carefully so the professor could study it later. Sam was left in her bra and panties wishing she had worn more or that she had been given better tech. Colt ran her tongue over the cleavage not covered by the bra. Colt in a playful mood undid the bra strap with her tongue. Colt licked the tips of the breast slowly then she bit them grinding them in her mouth making them raw and sore.

"Please stop just kill me please" cried Sam.

"Oh baby you really don't get it do you your not a person anymore your out plaything to do with as we please" said Colt.

Colt grabbed the abused tips in her mouth biting down and pulling them. Sam screamed begging for mercy. Nelson and Crank just laughed while Ninkta watched just to make sure Colt didn't go any father then he would allow. Sam saw the women pleasuring herself as she did what she did to Sam. Colt gripped the panties with her teeth pulling them off. Colt got on her knees and began to do things that caused Sam to moan from pleasure.

"She got her" said Nelson.

"She so owns her" laughed Crank.

Sam had tried really hard but the moan escaped her. Sam hated herself for enjoying what the women was doing to her. She was disgusted at how her body was betraying her. Sam made a vow that if she escaped no when she escaped she would never be with a man or women sexually ever. Sam was happy when Ninkta finally told Colt that was enough.

"No please let me continue I almost had her I could feel it" said Colt.

Sam was glad he stopped her because Sam did not want this women to be the cause of her first orgasm.

"No now Crank and Nelson put her in room 37 no food or water for tomorrow I need her hungry for the test I want to preform and send Mr. Henderson to collect some samples of her currently" said Ninkta.

"Yes Sir" said Crank.

The two men escorted Sam to a door with a small opening for food and water. The door had a two way mirror which meant they could see her but she could not see them. They tossed her into the room then engaged the locks. The room was completely metal with noting but a toilet. The room was cold against her bare skin. Sam had to pee but there was no toilet paper or anything else which included no water in the toilet as it was meant for collect urine and stool samples. Sam sat on the cold seat to use it as there was no point in not doing it. Right now she had no idea how to escape or a way to communicate as she had gone in on radio silence until she met with her contacts. They had also thoroughly searched her. A man came in while She was still using the toilet and he was not alone at his side was a large women that Sam knew could beat her easy.

"Good you are already providing me with a sample urine or stool?" asked the man.

"Uh urine are you Mr. Henderson?" asked Sam

"Yes I am and this here is my assistant she will be providing the female hygiene products early in the morning around 5:30 and late at night 11:45 so that there are no infections of any kind so remember you do what she say's and play nice then you get a visit from the cleaning fairy" said Mr. Henderson.

"Also I keep Colt away she likes dirty girls but she fear me" said Ms. Nopun.

Sam was frightened by the large women if she could really scare Colt.

"Now when you are done please stand in that far corner" said Mr. Henderson.

Sam when she was done did what she was told. Ms Nopun walked over to her and rather roughly began to clean her It was not a experience that Sam enjoyed. Mr Henderson took a unlocking the toilet collecting the sample. He had Sam lay down as he collected blood, skin, saliva, and hair samples. He asked her to spread her legs and Sam feared what he about to do. He saw her expression and already knew what she was thinking.

"No I just need a vaginal sample" said Mr. Henerson.

After He got the specimen he needed he gave her a fiber booster which was to get her to go number 2 which she did 10 minutes after Sam was cleaned once more they left. Sam had no windows in the room only 1 naked light bulb. So she had no way of telling if it was day or night but she got comfortable and fell asleep.

**2 days later.**

Sam knew she was not going to be fed yesterday but she had no way to tell what time it was until Ms. Nopun came in at exactly the same time they told her she would come at least she believed it was the same time. Ninkta came in when Ms. Nopun left. Crank and Nelson were both with him they each grabbed an arm picking her up.

"Hungry my dear?" asked Ninkta.

Sams stomach rumbled quite loudly.

"Good very good oh by the way who ever invented that tech you came in with should be killed I'm surprised we didn't catch you sooner now boys we are going to lab B72" said Ninkta.

The brutes pulled Sam with them but Sam didn't fight back or say anything in fear that they would get Colt.

"Where do you want her boss?" asked Nelson.

"Put her in and strap her down to that table" said Ninkta.

Nelson put her on the table while Crank strapped her limbs down.

"Don't worry Ninkta would never get Colt on you he wants you for his experiments" said Nelson.

"Now once she is fully strapped down make sure you secure the inner door we don't want any leakage" said Ninkta.

The men made sure the inner and outer doors were safely sealed. Sam knew that you only used this much caution when dealing with radiation. Sam wondered if she would survive this or if she even cared.

"Crank adjust the setting to 7.4 2.9 5.6 and R43" said Ninkta.

"Got it boss" said Crank.

"Nelson I want the gigs crossed with the nerts, then add 4 cc's or radium then turn the inside fail safes off" said Ninkta.

"All done boss" said Nelson.

Ninkta pressed some buttons switched some dials, then pulled a lever. A green beam of energy shot down hitting Sam in her midsection. Sam's scream could not be heard over the whine of the machine. Every inch of her hurt even the places that didn't have nerves. Sam hopped that Jerry would send someone to look for her or was already doing it. Sam hoped she would pass out soon but it never happened. Ninkta turned off the machine, put on a hazmat suit. The inner door after being cleaned was opened then after he came in it sealed shut as he entered the second. Sam was crying now that she was able to and when he saw her tears he just laughed.

"My dear you should be happy you just survived 15 times the radiation dosage of a nuclear bomb with only one visible physical side effect" said Ninta.

Sam couldn't speak but when she looked at her naked body she didn't see anything wrong.

"No it's your head take a look" said Ninkta holding up a mirror.

Sam looked seeing nothing until she saw her hair a few strands here and there were dark green while a small area was a long clump of hair was green. All the strands of green by themselves could easily be spotted against her hair.

"Don't try to speak you screamed so much you may have damaged you vocal cords now your going to feel a quick pinch" said Ninkta

He pressed a needle into her arm to collect a blood sample then pulled out a green and red hair and he also stuck a geiger counter into her arm. Sam never thought that she would see something funny during her capture but she couldn't help but make laughing sounds when she saw Ninkta's face.

"Young lady my expression may be funny but what is going is far more interesting you are literally absorbing the floating radiation particles" said Ninkta.

Sam was confused as that was not something that happens after large doses of nuclear radiation either you die or mutate horrible then die.

"Boss the room no longer has a trace of radiation in there it is safe to remove the hazmat suit" said Nelson in disbelief.

Ninkta checked his personal geiger counter it was indeed safe. He waved another over Sam to see if she was safe to touch she was then he checked the one plugged into her it was already safe.

"Interesting I wonder" said Ninkta.

He removed her bindings allowing her to get up. Sam just looked at him nervously. Ninkta struck Sam in the chest knocking the wind out of her doubling over in pain.

"Nope you can still feel pain oh well" said Ninkta.

Mr. Henderson came in collecting more samples giving her another pill so he could collect stool and urine.

"Boys take her back to her room get her some food and Make Sure Colt Stays Away From Her" said Ninkta.

The two men waited for Ms. Nopun to finish cleaning her up before putting her back in the cold room. The two men played rock, paper, scissors to see who would collect the food. Crank lost so he stayed behind. Sam hatted this she had no privacy, no self preservation, no free will, she couldn't do anything she was not human anymore just someone's property.

"Here you go girl" said Nelson setting the food down.

Sam was confused she had two cups one was water, the other wine, then her plate of food consisted of steak, vegetables, a bread roll and a bowl of fruit with yogurt. The man seeing her confusion took pity on her.

"The boss wants to make sure his prisoners get all the food groups to keep you healthy once you have eaten we are to take you to the gym then to take you to Helga for a shower where she will clean you her self then brush your teeth" said Nelson.

"But I get no clothes and who is Helga?" asked Sam in a unsteady voice.

"Yeah the entire time you are here you will be naked and Ms. Nopun is Helga sorry I forgot you only know her last name" said Nelson.

"Why wine?" asked Sam.

"With dinner you get wine, breakfast you get coffee, lunch you get vitamin water" said Nelson.

"He's going to kill me or give me to Colt when he no longer needs?" asked Sam.

"He may decide that you are yo valuable to die or he may kill you but I am sure since he is using you on his most important experiments that he won't ever give you to Colt and that is why she is so pissed off" said Nelson.

**30 minutes later.**

Sam was in the gym running on the treadmill when she noticed that she was short on breath, she stopped running to try to catch her breath but the more she breathed in the worse she felt. Sam began to panic thinking she might be having a heart attack when she fell down. Crank rushed over to see what what was wrong while Nelson held up a gun aimed at her in case it was a escape attempt while he called Mr. Henderson and Ninkta. They rushed her into the emergency room. Mr. Henderson tried to pump oxygen into her but it was clearly not working when Colt did a full body scan.

"Stop she doesn't need oxygen" said Ninkta smiling.

"Why?" asked Mr. Henerson.

"Her lungs aren't pumping oxygen in fact she no longer needs them to live" said Ninkta.

"That means she needs to stop trying to breath" said Ms. Nopun.

"Young lady just relax and let go" said Mr. Henderson.

Sam stopped trying to breath she let her self feel the dread slip away.

"How do you feel?' asked Ninkta.

"Confused?" said Sam.

"That sounded like a question" said Crank.

"She doesn't know what to feel as most people never have to not breath" said Ninta.

"She can possible scream my name all night" said Colt taking a step toward Sam.

**"Don't you dare touch her not now not ever she is to valuable for the likes of you if you so much as go near her I will kill you!" **said Ninkta fiercely.

"Colt backed off never having seen this side of her boss.

**1 month later.**

people reported hearing strange noises from the building Ninkta was using so instead of the police going in they sent in the military to search who in reality were actually a W.H.O.O.P hit squad as they knew this was the base of an evil scientist. They didn't know what to expect but what they found was disturbing. Ninkta was dead his guts lay exposed. His Henchmen ripped to pieces. Mr. Henderson had a pipe through his chest and Ms. Nopun had been choked to death. Colt apparently escaped so she was not found dead or alive. The squad noticed bloody footprints they followed them with their guns ready. Eventually they came upon a person who was hunched over with their back to them. This person had no clothes on while the hands and feet were covered in blood and in one hand it looked like the person was holding a flash drive.

**"Turn around now slowly!" **shouted the leader.

The person turned around bits of flesh dangling from her open mouth. But what scared the team the most was the women's eyes her savage feral eyes that saw no friend only foe.

"We are W.H.O.O.P agents put your hands up" said the leader.

The women growled at them. The men wanted to step back but they knew they had to stand their ground.

"Oh shit man stand down do you know who that is?" said an older agent.

"No way it can't be is that Sam Greatwire I thought she was a K.I.A not a P.O.W" said another agent.

"Sam honey can we have that thing in your hand please we are with W.H.O.O.P" said a woman.

As soon as she took a step toward the lost agent Sam growled menacingly.

"Shit Colt did something to her" said the woman.

The older agent took of his helmet, put his gun down, put his hands in the air, got down lower walking over to Sam. The way Sam reacted was like a mean dog watching something that was not a threat.

"Sam do you know me I'm Agent Lawkins do you remember I work for W.H.O.O.P so do you" said the man.

Her eyes changed to understanding then went dark as she fainted. Agent Lawkin caught her.

"I've got the evidence" said Sam before passing out.

Lawkin looked at the flash drive then back at Sam wondering just how much she went through.

**Normal time present day.**

Sam's eyes went wide as she awoke feeling multiple hands on her. Instincts took over and Sam tried to fight her free but her arms and legs were held down. She stopped trying to fight when she heard a soothing voice.

"_Hush little one the mocking bird shell fly to freedom" _sang Emma.

Sam went into a trance as if waiting for orders.

"What did you do to her?" asked Clover.

"I abused knowledge that's what I did" cried Emma.

"OK so how do we get her back with out her trying to kill everyone?" asked Clover.

"When she gives Sam an order don't you see it to control the monster they created who ever created those horrible eyes had to have a way to control it" said Alex.

"Oh Sam what happened to you" said Clover.

"Sam wake up peacefully and gently" said Emma.

Sam blinked a couple times her eyes going from lifeless, to feral and savage to her normal green. Sam was confused Emma was in front of her and Ruby and Clark were standing next to Alex and Clover.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Sam.

"Five hours, 45 minutes, and 15 seconds" said Ruby.

"I thought the massage was only 1 hour" said Sam.

"It was until you started having a flashback you hurt some people and we had too hold you down" said Clark.

"Alex are you OK?" asked Sam.

"We saw your feral state it was horrible" said Alex crying.

"Here I brought your meds I figured you would need them' said Ruby.

Sam realized something for the first time since meeting the strange team.

"Ruby are you a experimented on?" asked Sam.


	21. Chapter 21 Brock

**Disclaimer I do not own Totally Spies.**

* * *

><p>Since Sam had gotten that massage her limps felt loose, less constricted she did not like it. Sam was walking down the hall of W.H.O.O.P looking for the agent information center when she ran into Agent Lawkins and another agent Sam did not know. She liked the old man when she was with him she felt safe not like she had with Drew that night but safe that she could trust him. Sam was confused as to why she constantly thought of Drew and why his name made her feel giddy or why she broke her vow just for him.<p>

"So how are you not biting people are you?" asked Lawkins joking.

"Nope I'm a vegetarian of sorts" said Sam.

What Sam didn't know was that the night Sam was brought back they pumped her stomach finding human flesh in her digestive system.

"Good good oh meet Brock he works in the AIC" said Lawkins.

"Really great I was just going down there I need information on a deceased Agent" said Sam.

"OK I can help you with that" said Brock.

"So that thing I talked about would you be willing to help?" asked Lawkins.

"Oh yeah I'll help I couldn't be there for my team mate when he needed it so now I'll try my best to make up for it" said Brock.

"Good by Lawkins" said Sam.

Lawkins kissed Sam on the forehead his way of saying good by to her.

"So what are you looking for last of Kin, just want to learn about the person you watched die, or his team mates?" asked Brock.

"I'm just looking for where his body may be buried" said Sam.

"Do you know his name?" asked Brock.

"I only know that his name was Drew and he worked at some ice cream place" said Sam.

"It's the only mission were I had a partner on a cover up mission it was like 4 or 5 months ago" said Sam.

"Lets see we have 42 Drew's only 5 confirmed dead, lets see the most recent is about a week ago of old age, ah here we go 5 months ago is this him?" asked Bruce.

After moving through the list he finally showed Sam a picture.

"Yeah that's him can you print off the grave site information?" asked Sam.

"Yeah I can mmh you really loved him didn't you?" asked Bruce.

"What?" asked Sam confused.

"The look on your face and your eyes they are filled with love" said Bruce.

Sam didn't know what to feel as she was conflicted she couldn't begin to comprehend her feelings that day or any since but she remembered telling Jerry she wish she could have gotten pregnant, right now she wished that what she was about to do would put something to rest. As Sam rubbed her flat toned stomach she told the baby how much she loved it.

**Graveyard.**

Sam was waiting for Ruby because she had something she needed. A strange van pulled up with Ruby visibly in the passenger seat. A man that looked really filmier and not in a good way got out of the drivers seat and helped Ruby into a wheelchair.

"Hey Ruby who is this?" asked Sam.

"I am Drew's uncle Professor Ray Van" said the man.

Sam was shocked.

"Drew told me he had no living family" said Sam.

"He was right of course legally I've been dead for 80 years this body is a construct I made with modern and ancient technology" said Professor Van.

"Wait a minute I remember you, You where there when I was captured by Dr. Hickder" said Sam.

"Yes I do believe that I warned him against trying to control your mind" said Prof Van.

**Flash back 3 years ago.**

"Hey boss look what we found" chuckled a large man.

"Ah good job Mr. Turner you just brought me Samantha Greatwire one of W.h.o. best where are here gadgets?" asked Hickder.

"She only had this one her and we did a a full cavity search using the S.h.o.p device and searched her hotel" said a skinny women.

(s.h.o.p= scanning for hidden objects on person)

The women handed Hickder a small compact device that he knew to be a communicator.

" Thank you Viper so Ms. Greatwire what brings you to Germany?" asked Hickder.

"I was on vacation when your two bit thugs jumped and spilled expensive hot coffee on me you ass, I can't ever enjoy my vacations because of idiots like you" said Sam.

"Oh to bad but if you live you can have all the down time you want, Viper, Turner strap her down to the mind ripper" said Hickder.

"This was a not visit and all but I really like this new body and I don't want to die so I am just going to leave" said Prof Van.

Before Hickder could say something Prof Ray Van was gone.

Boss we have her all strapped in now nice and cozy" said Viper.

"Good now let's mind crush this agent" said Hickder.

Hickder turned on the device which shot a white beam into Sam's head which was quite hot and painful. Sam could feel her mind growing cloudy, she could feel the voice of Hickder in her head trying to cement himself into her subconscious when she felt a something familiar a little spark that awakened primal urges.

"Boss look she's got white in her hair" said Mr. Turner.

**Crunch! Rrrragh!**

The three villains watched as the skinny little girl ripped through diamond enforced titanium like it was paper then when the girl jumped down they heard her growling and they knew that they would die once they had seen her savage feral eyes. The Savage Sam knowing only that she had killed her enemy/prey but that she also needed to find a safe place to sleep and hide. That was until she felt another presence she turned around growling at the old bad prey behind her. The man said something causing feral Sam to sleep.

"Jerry is that you?" asked Sam weakly.

"Yes It is Sam" said Jerry.

**Present Time.**

Sam awoke to find her head being soothingly rubbed, the feral part who was still asleep apparently was enjoying this touch that felt so much like Drew's.

"How did you do that?" asked Ruby.

"Every creature seeks some sort of comfort, it was easy to see what her feral side wanted which was Drew and that child inside her" said Prof Van.

"Ruby how did Ema know how to shut off my savage state?" asked Sam.

"She found out when she went snooping through Jerry's office in the hope that he knew where I was being held" said Ruby.

"So why did she cry after she used the phrase?" asked Sam.

"She had to take away your free will it made her feel like the bad guy, She wants to help us but she doesn't want to hurt us either" said Ruby.

"Well then lets go visit Drew already" said Sam.

"Ah young love so beautiful" said Prof Van.

"Are you sure it's love I just want to talk to him" said Sam.

"I would believe that if you didn't light up every time you said his name" said Prof Van.

"She can't identify her emotions as she no longer understands her self" said Ruby.

"Understandable of course with the way you've been mutilated" said Prof Van.

"Did you know I made a vow to never be with a man or a women in bed the night I was captured by Ninkta and Colt" said Sam.

"Love can be a powerful thing but also blind and stupid but in his presence did you not find some comfort?" asked Prof Van.

"Yeah your right the savage side never reacted towards or you in a violent manner" said Sam.

"So you can in fact see that you love Drew" said Prof Van.

"I love Drew I love him" said Sam.

Sam felt an odd sensation she could feel Savage Feral growl but lovingly instead of threateningly.

"Good very good" said Prof Van.

"Wait how did you know about the baby?" asked Sam.

"A little bird told me" said Prof Van.

A crow cawed in a nearby tree as if on cue. With the directions to the grave they easily found it.

"Hey boy I'm here I've got you some flowers for your stone I can't let your women have all the glory now" said Prof Van.

Sam blushed at the comment.

"OK get ready here we go" said Ruby.

Ruby put her hand on the top of Drew's grave. A small blue light started to form then become corporal.

_"Thank you Uncle"_ said Drew.

"Your welcome" said Prof Van.

_"Hey Sam how are you?" _asked Drew.

"Drew I'm pregnant!" said Sam excited.

_"Really! Am I the father oh please tell me I'm the father and that you only ever slept with me" _said Drew.

Sam heard Savage in her head say _"You and only you"_.

"Yeah your the father" said Sam.

_"Sam there's something I wanted to tell you but never had the courage until now"_ said Drew.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

_"I love you"_ said Drew.

Sam felt a cold but loving caress on her cheek.

"Drew since the day I got Savage Feral I tried to control my self but around you I didn't have to but when we touched my emotions would start running, certain places sparked and Savage well it was hard keeping her down and then we had sex, I cried for hours after I found you dead during that time I don't think I was acting and ever since I had one constant emotion that other told me was... I'm in love with you Drew" said Sam crying.

_"When we were sleeping together I saw Savage, she looked me right in the eye then licked me, she began to tell me how much she liked me when she informed me about that vow you made all those years ago"_ said Drew.

"You told him?" asked asked Sam.

_"Of course I did he's our mate be proud"_ said Savage.

"But we didn't stop we kept going I remember everything did before and after I thought I dosed off" said Sam.

_"We did I really wanted to make it good for you and Savage made me want to prove their are good people out there hey if that was 4 month's ago how come your not showing?"_ asked Drew.

"That's the interesting part the child is only four days old 1 day for each month" said Sam.

_"Your going to be pregnant for 9 years I wish I could be with you"_ said Drew.

"I know" said Sam.

_"Uh we have a little bit of trouble that twit Justin told us to listen to the Raven we have Professor Ray Van behind us"_ said Savage.

Sam spun around in fear looking at the man as if he were a piece of garbage.

"Yes I am a evil scientist ooooh!" said prof Van.

_"He's...not...a threat...but he's a...bad scientist"_ said Savage scared.

"You've experimented on people?" asked Sam.

"Not on real people of course" said Prof Van.

"What does that mean?" asked Sam.

"I have a large vault store with DNA samples that I use to create my test subjects then I use a aging device to get them where I want them, while some I put in certain conditions first" said Prof Van.

"How do you get the DNA?" asked Sam.

"Hotel rooms, other scientist, gum on the side walk, the homeless, morgue, and the hospital of course" said Prof Van.

"Do you have my DNA?" asked Sam.

"I do but none of the clones made from you DNA even with your background or anything else for that matter have ever survived the radiation bath like you did" said Prof Van.

"Why is that?" asked Sam.

"Simple you have a factor that they don't which would be Savage all the radiation did was give her form" said Prof Van.

Sam thought about it she always had a voice telling her to defend her self to the death to prove that she was not weak.

_"Soo I'm your inner voice well then when is your conscious going to show up you would think it would have been here by now" _said Savage.

Sam laughed a little.

"Private joke?" asked Professor Van.

"Yeah" said Sam.

"Sam will you take leave of us I have something I wish to discuss with Drew and Ruby" said Professor Van.

"Yeah Ok" said Sam.

_"It was nice talking to you again my_" said Drew.

"You to" said Sam leaving.


	22. i am done with this

**Dsman note.**

Hi this is Dsman if you were hoping for the next chapter to be here then I am sorry I have decided to discontinue this story it is supposed to be 100 chapters long I have only typed up 21 chapters of it while having written 33 finished chapters, I have the 34 fourth but I barely wrote anything for it.

The reasons behind why I am ending this story is due to the fact I have lost interest in this story and it did not go the way I wanted it to. I don't know if you guys reading this care or not but I grew bored with this story and most of the reviews I got for this story were from me attempting to tell my self what I did wrong on each chapter so I could fix it only to come to realize I don't care anymore about this story. I thought I would wait to post this after I typed up what I had remaining but I can't do that as it is just saddening to sit here and write this thing I no longer even remember writing.

The thing that makes me sad is that I am canceling a story but what makes me happy is that this is my longest story by far in chapters and So i am saying good by to this story though if I feel like in the time to come I might repost a chapter.

**I thank you for reading this story and author note.**


End file.
